Teaching Bella
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Bella es la comidilla del pequeño pueblo donde vive, Cómo no serlo, su esposo por más de veinte años acaba de cambiarla por una mujer que tiene la mitad de su edad y el doble de su busto. Jamás pensó que el cuatro de julio le traería algo más que fuegos artificiales: conocer a Edward Masen cambiará su vida. Summary completo en el interior.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta novela pertenece a Desiree Holt "Teaching Molly". Traducción de las "Traductoras Inexpertas".**

**Yo solo la adapté con los personajes de Twilight.**

* * *

**Argumento**

Bella es la comidilla del pequeño pueblo donde vive, Cómo no serlo, su esposo por más de veinte años acaba de cambiarla por una mujer que tiene la mitad de su edad y el doble de su busto.

Jamás pensó que el cuatro de julio le traería algo más que fuegos artificiales: conocer a Edward Masen cambiará su vida.

Pero antes deberá tomar una decisión: ¿está dispuesta a convertirse en su sumisa? ¿Está dispuesta a aceptar ingresar a un mundo nuevo y excitante llevada de la mano de un hermoso hombre diez años menor que ella?

Bella aprenderá que es una excelente alumna, para un mejor maestro pero sobre todo aprenderá sobre sus deseos y necesidades.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

—Apresúrense, todo el mundo —el tono agudo de la voz de Carmen Emerson sonaba fuerte—. Encuentren sus sillas. Tomen asiento. Los fuegos artificiales están a punto de empezar.

Ella zumbaba alrededor como una abeja inquieta, ahuyentando a la gente hacia sus sitios, cambiando sillas, enloqueciendo generalmente a todo el mundo. Carmen era guapa y adorable, pero después de una dosis de su burbujeante personalidad, la gente quería decirle que se callara.

_N__o __d__e__b__e__rí__a ha__b__e__r__ v__e__n__id__o,_pensó Bella. _Gr__an__e__rr__o__r__.__ Gr__a__n__,__g__r__an__e__r__r__o__r__._

—Fuegos artificiales, gente —repitió Carmen, aplaudiendo, para tener la atención.

_Si__só__l__o __f__u__e__r__a __e__so_, pensó Bella irónicamente.

Los fuegos artificiales habían desaparecidos de la vida de Bella Swan durante tanto tiempo, que ella no podría recordar como deletrear sexo. Los libros de romance erótico que su amiga Bree le había dado, insistiendo que los leyera, sólo habían subrayado cuanto le faltaba, y que patética había sido y era su vida sexual. Su recién despertado interés por lo erótico la había conducido a navegar por la Web, su última afición, pero que sólo la había frustrado más.

¿De todos modos, por qué demonios se había casado con Riley, egoísta sexual y de ego gigantesco?

Al principio, ella le había perdonado su insensibilidad como la carencia de entendimiento de sus necesidades. Pero después de veinte años, comprendió que él entendía bien sus necesidades, pero que le daban igual. ¿Así que porque no se había divorciado hacía mucho, en vez de esperar y luego dejarle que la abandonara?

A su orgullo le llevaría mucho tiempo en reponerse de esto.

Así que estaba aquí, débil e incierta, intentando descubrir como volver a empezar su vida.

No habían tenido niños, Riley los consideró un fastidio innecesario, y ella no tenía nada para sujetarse. En cambio, se encontró a sí misma buscando algo para llenar aquel espacio vacío dentro suyo.

Empezó a creer que nadie por debajo de los treinta debería considerar el matrimonio. Sus cerebros aún no habían empezado a funcionar.

Bella suspiró, apartando sus pensamientos y buscó un sitio para sentarse. Cada mueble de patio, cada silla plegable del césped, parecía estar ocupado. El picnic anual del Cuatro de julio de los Emerson estaba lleno, como siempre. Bella nunca se sintió más fuera de sitio.

_M__e __s__irv__e __c__o__m__o __l__e__cc__i__ó__n. __¿__D__e __t__o__d__os __m__o__d__o__s, __q__ué __di__a__bl__os __e__s__t__oy __ha__c__i__e__n__d__o_ _a__q__u__í__?_

—Creo que esta silla tiene su nombre.

La profunda voz le cortó el aliento, pero no tanto como la vista del hombre al que pertenecía. Media más de seis pies, delgado y castaño con pelo espeso y ondulado y un cuerpo que se movía con una gracia atlética, él podría haber salido directamente de sus fantasías solitarias. Se había acercado por detrás de ella, con pasos silenciosos sobre la exuberante hierba, llevando la que era probablemente la última silla plegada de la propiedad de los Emerson.

¡Su primer pensamiento fue _Y__u__m__!_eróticas imágenes crecieron en su mente y explotaron como un globo. Su segundo pensamiento fue: _Olvíd__a__t__e __d__e __é__l__, __Bella__, __e__r__e__s __d__e__m__as__i__a__d__o __vi__ej__a__ p__a__r__a __é__l__._

Pero no podía alejar sus ojos de él.

Él le señaló la silla y sonrió abiertamente.

—Es mejor que lo tome antes de que Carmen lo robe para alguien más.

—¡Ah! Gracias. ¿Pero usted, dónde se sentará?

Él sonrió abiertamente, sus dientes parecían aún más blancos en contraste con su bronceada cara.

—Aquí mismo, a su lado. Él acarició la silla.

—Venga a sentarse. El espectáculo de Carmen está a punto de empezar.

—Gracias.

Con cautela, ella se sentó en la silla. Él cruzó las piernas encima de la hierba y le tendió una mano.

—Edward Masen. El vecino de Carmen.

Bella tomó su mano, sobresaltada por su calor y las puntas de calor que fluyeron por su cuerpo.

—Bella Swan. La invitada de compasión de Carmen —ninguna risa podría ablandar la amargura de sus palabras.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—No me di cuenta que era una categoría separada. Pensé que Carmen solo invitó a suficientes personas para sentirse apropiadamente adorada.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Puedo ver que la conoce desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No mucho. Solo el suficiente. Compré la casa de al lado hace como cinco años.

De al lado. Bella casi rió. En la comunidad rural exclusiva de

Limerock, los vecinos eran a menudo a cinco millas distancia o más.

—¿Es también un caballero ranchero? —preguntó ella—. ¿O lo hace de verdad?

Ahora fue su turno de reírse.

—Ninguna de las dos. Solo quise un lugar, fuera de la ciudad, donde para ver a otras personas, tenía que desplazarme. Soy arquitecto. Así es como encontré a los Emersons. Diseñé su nueva casa. Mencioné que buscaba un escape de la ciudad, Carmen me contó sobre una casa a la venta y aquí estamos.

—Sí, aquí está.

Bella sintió la masculinidad del hombre saliendo de él en ondas. El olor picante de su aftershave, mezclado con el aroma del cedro de montaña y heno fresco. Se llevó los dedos a sus labios para asegurarse que no babeaba. Él no podía tener más de treinta y cinco, diez años más joven que ella. Él se pareció al tipo de hombre que tenía docenas de mujeres colgadas de su cuello. A no ser que…

—¿No está su esposa aquí con usted? —ella intentó parecer educada en vez de curiosa.

Edward se echó a reír.

—¿Esto es un modo inteligente de preguntar si estoy casado? La respuesta es no, no lo estoy —sus ojos se estrecharon—. ¿Y tú?

—No. Es por eso que estoy en la lista de compasión.

Él abrió su boca para preguntar algo más, pero todo lo que dijo fue encubierto por la primera ráfaga de los fuegos artificiales.

El espectáculo era ciertamente ostentoso o espectacular. Carmen y Eleazar no ahorraban ningún costo, en la barbacoa o en el espectáculo de explosivos. Durante cuarenta y cinco minutos, el cielo fue alumbrado por explosiones de diseños complejos, estruendos y estallidos salpicados de oohs y aahs de los observadores.

Por fin acabó y la gente comenzó a prepararse para salir.

Edward ayudó a Bella a ponerse de pie, un desbocado entusiasmo corrió por su cuerpo al sentir su toque.

—¿Te podría tentar con una bebida? ¿En mi casa? Está abajo, en el camino.

Bella sintió sus rodillas débiles. ¿Este trozo magnífico la invitaba a beber algo _a __e__ll__a?__¡__A__h__,__ Di__os __m__í__o!_

—Podría decirte que soy inofensivo —continuó él con aquella voz que era como la miel caliente— pero podría ser una mentira. Pensé que tal vez, podríamos hablar un poco más sobre tu estado en 'la lista especial'.

Ella tuvo que pensar por un momento para entender que quería decir. Cuando se dio cuenta, el calor le invadió las mejillas.

—Eso es una historia larga y aburrida. No creo que estés interesado.

Él cogió su mano y frotó despacio su pulgar contra sus nudillos, su toque hizo que su piel zumbara.

—Ahora aquí es donde te equivocas. ¿Qué dices, Bella? ¿No quieres realmente irte sola a casa, verdad? No en el Cuatro de Julio.

_¿Lo__q__u__e__rí__a?__I__n__fi__e__r__no,__no_. Ya había gastado demasiadas noches a solas en ese maldito piso, preguntándose donde se había ido su vida y como podría recuperarlo.

—Bien —comenzó ella. Sus ojos brillaron.

—Excelente. Vamos a decir adiós a nuestros anfitriones. Después

puedes seguir hasta mi casa.

—Yo… um, creo que deberíamos decir separadamente adiós. Ya sabes, por las apariencias.

_¿Él__e__n__t__e__n__d__e__rí__a__su__n__e__c__e__s__id__ad__d__e__gua__rd__a__rl__o__e__n__s__e__c__r__e__t__o__?_Ya había sido sujeto de demasiadas conversaciones.

Él deslizó las ambas manos hasta sus hombros y por un momento, ella pensó que la iba besar. Solo la miró fijamente en sus ojos, estudiándolos, para luego, dejarla ir.

—Por apariencias. Absolutamente. Pero deberías saber que haré cualquier cosa para averiguar por qué alguien como tú se ha encerrado en una celda invisible.

_A__h__,__ Di__os.__¿En __q__ué se ha__bí__a __me__tid__o?_

—No lo...

—Sí, lo estas. Pero está bien. De momento. Me voy. Busca un Lincoln verde oscuro a como una milla de aquí, donde la calle se ensancha. Destella las luces antes de llegar.

—Ah, Edward —ella extendió sus manos en un gesto indefenso.

—Está bien, Bella —él rió y tocó su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, con entendimiento en sus ojos—. Pero si cambias de opinión y tus luces no destellan, puedo tomarlo como un desafío —le guiñó y se marchó hacia el patio, donde Carmen y Eleazar se despedían de los invitados.

Mirándolo andar con el paso fácil y relajado, Bella sintió dos reacciones muy nuevas en su cuerpo, sus pezones se apretaron y la nata inundó sus bragas.

_Bu__e__no,__m__a__ldi__c__i__ó__n__,__ Bella__.__¿__Q__ué __e__s __t__o__d__o __e__s__t__o__?_

Su vagina había estado más seca que el desierto de Sahara, durante demasiado tiempo. Otra de las muchas quejas de Riley. Si no fuera por el líquido artificial, ella tenía un problema. ¿Así que, qué pasaba aquí? Este hombre tan atractivo, al que llevaba diez años, la invita a su casa y ¿de repente su cuerpo vuelve a funcionar?

_Te__ngo un g__r__an__ pr__o__bl__e__m__a._

Pero entonces su voz interior dijo: _R__e__c__u__e__rd__a __t__o__d__as __a__q__u__e__ll__as __n__o__v__e__l__as __e__r__ó__ti__cas.__A__q__uí__ ti__e__n__e__s __l__a__ p__os__ibilid__ad__ p__a__r__a __a__v__e__ri__guar __si __son __f__an__t__as__í__a __o __r__e__a__lid__a__d__._

La emoción del los inesperados espirales bajó por su abdomen y aceleró su pulso. ¿Su edad lo apagaría? ¿Su cuerpo le gustaría?

_B__i__e__n__,__cá__l__m__a__t__e__._

—Ah, Bella, querida —Carmen Emerson la abrazó, y las pulseras tintinearon una Sinfonía contra Bella. Las nubes espesas de Estee Lauder se arremolinaban alrededor de Carmen, obstruyendo los sentidos de Bella—. Espero que te hayas divertido. Me disculpo por no haber tenido más tiempo para pasar contigo.

—Está bien, Carmen. Ningún problema. Disfruté muchísimo de la tarde. —Carmen agitó una mano en el aire.

—Esperaba que pudieras encontrar a alguien, pero Eleazar me indicó que no invité a bastantes hombres solos que tuviesen suficiente edad. Ya sabes, de tu edad.

_¡__O__uch! __T__r__a__j__e __l__a __e__tiq__u__e__t__a __d__e c__i__u__d__a__d__ana __m__a__y__o__r__._

—Ningún problema, Carmen. Todo estuvo bien.

—Me siento tan terrible por ti desde, ya sabes… —Bella resopló.

—Es un divorcio, no una enfermedad contagiosa. De todos modos, gracias por tu hospitalidad. Tengo que irme.

Pero el divorcio _ha__bí__a_parecido una enfermedad que la infectó a ella, a sus amigos, y a todos los que conocía. Riley lo había hecho tan desagradable para todos. Ahora estaba harta de la gente que le daba lo que ella llamaba la mirada de, _p__o__br__e__Bella_, mientras que Riley Biers iba por la ciudad con su señorita Miss Universo. Esperaba que se quedara sin su suministro de Viagra.

Suspirando, subió en su sexy y pequeña Miata deportiva, su regalo de consuelo de sí misma, el día en el que firmaron el divorcio, y se fue hacia la carretera.

No estaba sola en la carretera. Otros coches se habían marchado antes y después de ella. Suponiendo que, solo suponiendo que cuando viera al Lincoln, _Si _él estuviera esperándola en realidad, ¿como esperaba que destellase sus luces sin hacer a la gente que parara, pensando que tenía problemas? ¿Y cómo lograría él aparecer delante de ella sin causar un problema? Tal vez, no esté allí. Tal vez, solo quería animar a la pobre Bella.

Pero no, allí estaba, al lado de la carretera, como dijo.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, ella destelló las luces. Solo una vez. Y tal como si ellos lo hubieran ensayado, él esperó los coches que iban por delante de ella y se puso de camino.

Unos minutos más tarde, ella vio su señal de girar y el SUV entró en un camino tan largo como de los Emerson. Tragando, lo siguió por un camino sinuoso. Sus palmas estaban sudorosas sobre el volante y su pulso estaba bailando como un mexicano que saltaba el fríjol. Que patético que ésta fuese la cosa más atrevida que había hecho alguna vez.

Ella tomó un aliento profundo y aparcó su coche en el espacio que él le indicó. La vida estaba a punto de cambiar para Bella Swan.

**xoxo**

—Tu casa es increíble —Bella estaba de pie en medio del gran cuarto, mirando por todas partes, intimidada por la magnificencia de la estructura—. Es un diseño tuyo, ¿verdad?

—No puedo mentir —Edward le dio una pequeña copa con brandy—. Cuando compré el terreno, no había nada construido en él. Me recorrí todo Hill Country reuniendo ideas. Luego se lo lleve a mi loco contacto para hacerlo bien.

—Valió la pena el esfuerzo —ella no podía menos que admirar el elevado techo de vigas, la enorme chimenea de piedra, las paredes de ventanales que ahora reflejaban la iluminación suave que Edward había encendido cuando entraron.

_¿__Q__ué __di__a__blos __e__s__t__oy __h__ac__i__e__n__d__o __a__q__u__í__?__¿__P__a__r__e__z__co __t__an __n__e__r__v__i__osa __co__m__o __m__e s__i__e__n__t__o?__Él __p__e__n__sa__r__a __q__ue __soy __una __vir__g__e__n __d__e__s__e__o__sa __o __una __s__e__ca __s__o__lt__e__r__ona . __A__h__, __e__s__p__e__r__a.__He __e__s__t__a__d__o ca__s__a__d__a.__N__o __p__u__e__d__o s__e__r __so__l__t__e__r__ona. __S__o__l__a__m__e__n__t__e s__e__ca._

—Deja de pensar tanto. Tendrás un dolor de cabeza —Edward rió cuando le dio una copa de brandy y la chocó con su propia copa en un brindis—. Por un nuevo comienzo.

—¿Eso es lo que es esto? —ella bebió a sorbos su brandy, sosteniendo el cristal con ambas manos para ocultar su temblor.

—Espero que sí —extendió la mano y acarició su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, un peculiar amago de sonrisa apareció en la comisura de su boca—. No tengas tanto pánico, Bella. Solamente disfruta del brandy. Nada va a suceder a menos que tú lo quieras. Te lo prometo.

Su voz la hizo temblar deliciosamente. A menos que ella quisiera. Ah, ella bien lo quería, con una intensidad que la impresionó. Mientras conducía la corta distancia a su casa, todas aquellas imágenes eróticas habían comenzado a resonar de nuevo en su cerebro, burlándose. Sentimientos que ni siquiera conocía habían tomado el control de su cuerpo. Se sentía casi como si ella fuera un actor en una obra de teatro, donde finalmente sería capaz de complacer todas sus fantasías largo tiempo reprimidas.

Pero si la noche progresaba así, ella tendría que salir de su ropa. Bueno, por supuesto, de manera ficticia. No representaría sus fantasías con la ropa puesta.

Su problema era que ella tenía cuarenta y cinco años y su cuerpo había desarrollado los defectos que vienen con el envejecimiento. Ninguna sesión en el gimnasio y su rutina de autodisciplina podría ocultarlos. ¿Cómo se compararía ella con sus otras mujeres, mujeres que estaban seguros eran ágiles, tonificadas y sin defectos?

Y eso no era lo único que la hacía temblar interiormente y desconfiar de sí misma de un modo suicida. Ella era positiva, respecto a las necesidades sexuales y los deseos de Edward Masen, pero estaba preocupada ya que era una novata principiante. Entonces ¿Por qué tan sólo no le agradecía la bebida y se marchaba a casa antes de meterse en un aprieto infernal de la vergüenza?

—¿Por qué yo? —le preguntó, con un baile de mariposas en el estomago, mientras esperaba la respuesta—. Tú podrías tener cualquier mujer que quisieras. Seguramente mucho más cercanas a tu edad. ¿Qué es lo que deseas con una vieja como yo?

Ella intentó reír, hacer una broma de ello, pero por dentro no se reía. Edward tomo su mano fría.

—¿Qué estoy escuchando? Bella, Bella, Bella. Yo estaría orgulloso de mostrarte a todo el mundo —sus ojos estaban calientes mientras se quedaban fijos en ella—. No elijo a mis mujeres según el calendario. Encuentro increíble que los hombres esta noche no parecieran apreciarte en lo más mínimo. Pero estoy satisfecho porque esto me dejó el camino libre a mí.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sé lo que todos ellos piensan de mí. Así que eso no es muy lisonjero.

—Entonces son todos estúpidos —él la condujo a un canapé contra una pared de piedra.

Cuando él se sentó, ella notó que se había asegurado que hubiese bastante espacio entre ellos para que pudiera sentirse cómoda. No atrapada. Pero no había bastante espacio en el mundo, pensó ella, para no sentir su crudo poder masculino rodeándola.

Con la luz suave de las lámparas que había encendido, logró una mejor vista de las que tenía en casa de los Emerson. Ahora podía ver el asombroso color verde de sus ojos, las pestañas gruesas y espesas que los enmarcaban y la mirada misteriosa que se reflejaba en ellos. Los planos ligeramente ásperos de su cara y la delgada cicatriz blanca que recorría el borde izquierdo de su mandíbula, solo lo suficientemente para impedirle ser demasiado hermoso y diluyendo su potente atractivo sexual.

Con su suéter de cuello en pico negro y sus vaqueros negros, se parecía a un diablo sensual que venía para llevarla a lo desconocido. Ella apenas controló el temblor que pasó rozando por su espina dorsal.

Él se inclinó graciosamente en la esquina del sofá, con un brazo alargado a su espalda.

—Por lo tanto Bella Swan, soy curioso en cuanto a por qué piensas tú que la loca Carmen te tiene en su "lista de compasión".

Bella bajó los ojos a la bebida que sostenía.

—Una historia muy aburrida para que la escuches. Y demasiada embarazosa.

—No lo creo —su tono de voz era bajo y seductor—. Nada puede ser aburrido. Y nunca tienes que avergonzarte delante de mí. Nunca —tomó un sorbo de su bebida—. Así que dime, Bella, ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú no has mencionado nada de viuda o divorciada.

Ella suspiró y tomó un trago de brandy, esperando que el licor ardiente bajase por su garganta y le diera coraje. Para lo que fuera. Dejó escapar un lento aliento.

—Divorciada. Humillada públicamente —su pequeña risa no tenía ningún humor—. Cambiada por una rubia con mucho pecho y la mitad de mi edad. El modo más eficaz de señalar mis evidentes defectos como esposa, me imagino.

Ella apenas había notado que él se había acercado lentamente hasta que una mano se extendió cogiendo la suya y la otra trenzó un rizo castaño rojizo alrededor de su dedo índice.

—La edad es relativa, Bella. Hay mujeres veinteañeras a quien nunca dejaría mi perro, y mujeres cuarentonas por las que daría mi brazo izquierdo para arrastrarme a su dormitorio.

Su risa sonaba falsa, incluso a sí misma.

—Perdón por ser grosera, pero estoy segura de que no necesitas recurrir a ancianas para ocupar tu tiempo.

—Tienes razón —él se había movido poco a poco aun más cerca—. No tengo que recurrir a nada. Cuando veo a una hermosa y sexy mujer no pido su partida de nacimiento. La edad no es lo que cuenta. ¿Sabes que en el momento que te vi, mi verga se puso tan dura que no estaba seguro de que pudiese andar?

Bella sintió el calor en su cara. Estaba segura de que se había ruborizado. Riley nunca le había hablado así de abiertamente a ella. Tal vez ese era el problema.

—Tengo cuarenta y cinco años, Edward. Soy una refugiada de un mal matrimonio y pienso, que cualquier adolescente de instituto sabe más sobre sexo que yo.

—¿De verdad? —estaba lo suficientemente cerca ahora como para tomar la copa de sus nerviosos dedos y ponerla sobre la mesa a su lado—.

—Qué bendición. Eso solamente quiere decir que no tengo que preocuparme por la evaluación ni la comparación con cualquier otra persona.

—Pero….

—Ah, ah. No hables.

Sabía que iba a besarla y cerró sus ojos para disfrutarlo. Pero nada podría haberla preparado para el choque de calor que aumentó al instante a través de sus labios cuando tocaron los suyos. Su lengua se sentía como seda caliente y áspera cuando se resbaló con facilidad en la humedad de su boca, se pareció a una llama bailando. En cada lugar que tocaba, el paladar de su boca, el interior de las mejillas, el interior de sus labios, sentía un calor que quemaba y que bajaba directamente a su matriz y sus pezones. Sintió los jugos reunirse dentro de su coño, algo que solo recientemente había aprendido a producir con el estimulo manual. Y nunca con Riley. Ella llevaba toda una vida de suministro de Liquido KY.

Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de ella para atraerla a su pecho, enredando una mano en su abundante pelo. En algún lugar de su mente ella se dio cuenta de que estaba pegada a él, pero su cuerpo no se alarmó. Si, quería decir lo que dijo, le iba a hacer experimentar todo.

Cuando se movió, sus pechos se frotaron contra el algodón delgado del suéter de su pecho, él gimió en su boca y apretó su agarre.

Bella estaba ahora tan mojada entre las piernas que podría asegurar que el líquido se había filtrado en el sofá, y los labios de su coño palpitaron con una demanda insistente. Con tan solo un beso ella se sintió salvaje y desenfrenada, excitada e impaciente por explorar lo que él sugiriera.

Cuando Edward apartó su boca, todavía había un soplo de aliento en la distancia, sus ojos plateados se habían oscurecido a un gris tormentoso. Ella sintió como si todo el aire en su cuerpo quedase atrapado en sus pulmones.

—Sabes que no te pedí que vinieras para una conversación cortes — su voz tenía un tono áspero—. En el minuto que puse mis ojos sobre ti, quise joderte, Bella, de formas que ni siquiera puedes imaginar. Pero soy consciente que todavía hay tiempo para que puedas decir "gracias por la copa" y marcharte de aquí. Si eso es lo que quieres —su lengua lamió la comisura de sus labios—. Entonces, ¿Qué es, dulce princesa? ¿Te quedas aquí o te marchas?

Ella estaba cruzando una línea aquí. Por supuesto, era un hecho. Profundamente en lo hondo de su estomago sabía que Edward Masen no era solo otro hombre con un buen desarrollo de sus proezas sexuales.

Había significados ocultos en sus palabras y sus besos. ¿No era esto lo que quería? ¿Lo que había estado ansiando en sus sueños secretos?

¿Pero era lo suficientemente audaz para hacer esto? ¿Exponerse a lo que él le ofrecía? ¿Para enseñarle las delicias de los placeres eróticos del sexo?

—¿Qué pasa si no estoy a la altura? —susurró, casi con miedo de hacer la pregunta.

Bajo la cabeza y su lengua lamió el pulso que golpeaba en el hueco de su garganta.

—Esto no es una competición, Bella. Te quiero. Pura y simplemente. No hay manera de que me vayas a decepcionar, por lo tanto ni lo pienses. Así que —él alzó la vista—, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

—Quedarme —susurró, el corazón galopaba en su pecho.

—Entonces creo que tenemos que aprovechar e ir a otra habitación. Me gusta estar cómodo.

Él la levantó en sus brazos tan fácilmente como una pluma, la llevó a una puerta abierta al otro lado de la sala, extendiendo la mano cuando entraron para dar a un interruptor que encendió cuatro pequeñas lámparas.

Su habitación era exactamente lo que había esperado. Muebles oscuros con líneas agradables para suavizar su sobriedad. Moqueta y paredes de color beige brillante pero salpicadas de azul marino o verde en el cobertor, las dos sillas junto a una pequeña mesa y las cortinas acordonadas que iban de una ventana a otra de la pared.

—No te muevas —dijo Edward, dejándola al lado de la cama—. Quédate

Dio un paso lejos de ella para ir a un lado de la habitación, presionó un botón y una música suave frotó en la habitación a través de unos altavoces ocultos.

—Quédate ahí —le recordó, mientras encendía una fila de velas en un anaquel a un lado, el olor de lavanda lleno el ambiente. Luego regresó a su lado, enseñando de nuevo esa media sonrisa sexy—. Lo siento. Si hubiera sabido que venías habría estado preparado. La música hubiera estado en marcha, las velas hubieran impregnado todo el ambiente, la cama correctamente preparada.

—¡Oh! —ella estaba sin aliento—. Yo diría que no necesitas mucha advertencia en absoluto. Además, me gusta más que no fuera así… planeado —ella miró hacia abajo a sus pies, y luego levantó la mirada a los ojos de él—. ¿Podemos quitar las luces, por favor? ¿Te importa?

Él ahuecó su cara con sus finos dedos, sus pulgares ligeramente sobre sus pómulos.

—Sí, por un motivo, me importa. Quiero ver cada pulgada de ti, Bella. Cada pulgada dulce y apetitosa. No tienes que esconderte de mí.

Ella mordió su labio inferior entre los dientes.

—Bueno, veras, es decir, quiero decir….

—¿Qué es? —su voz era una suave caricia—. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Edward, te lo dije. Yo no tengo treinta años.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiro él.

—Mi cuerpo….

—Es maduro, y maduro es exactamente lo que quiero. Tu no vas a decepcionarme, Bella. Lo prometo.

—Espero que no —susurró ella, alcanzando el dobladillo de su top e inclinándose cuando tiró por encima de su cabeza. Luego se quitó su sostén y su primer instinto fue levantar los brazos en cruzándolos al frente.

Edward suavemente pero con fuerza empujó hacia abajo.

—Mírame —su voz era casi reverente—. Tus pechos son magníficos. No puedo esperar para sentirlos y probarlos.

Bella cerró sus ojos y cerró las manos en puños a los lados de su cuerpo. En segundos las manos de Edward acunaron sus pechos, sus pulgares rozando sus pezones. Ella aspiró un aliento cuando su boca se cerró sobre un pezón, pellizcando el otro pezón con el pulgar e índice. Los puntos de placer se dispararon directamente a su coño y sus pezones sintieron una comezón con una sensación increíble. Cuando él mordió el pezón entre sus dientes su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar.

—Tan dulce —murmuró él, levantó su boca y sopló sobre el brote que él había mordido—. Como bayas maduras. Tan cálidos. Dios, Bella, solo tocarlos me pone aún más duro, si eso es posible.

Con los ojos cerrados, ella se agarró de sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. ¿Le estaba diciendo él la verdad? No estaban tan firmes como solían ser y cielos, Riley había hecho bastantes comentarios de menosprecio sobre ellos. Pero ella no podía pensar directamente con la boca de Edward chupando de ella y sus dientes rozando su carne. Un gemido se hizo eco en la parte posterior de su garganta.

—Déjame ver todo de ti —exigió Edward con voz ronca, sus manos ya estaban ocupadas bajándole la cremallera de sus pantalones—. No te ocultes de mí. Por favor.

—Espera —protestó ella, con la cabeza ya negándose.

—No espero —murmuró —. Quiero que te desnudes ahora.

De algún modo arrancó sus pantalones, bragas y sandalias con un solo movimiento. Sintió el susurro del aire contra la piel desnuda y otra vez volvió a alzar sus brazos para cubrirse ella misma. Pero Edward no se lo dejó hacer.

_D__e__b__e__s__e__r__e__l__br__an__dy__,_pensó, de repente al darse cuenta de que estaba de espaldas en la cama y Edward estaba junto a ella. Tan desnudo como ella. Sus labios se movieron a lo largo de su mandíbula mientras su mano trazaba el contorno de su cuerpo. Su aliento estaba caliente en su oído mientras masajeaba sus pechos y sus apretados pezones, tirando de ellos, haciéndolos rodar hasta que la sensación fue cada vez más de lo que podía soportar. Cuando él se inclinó hacia abajo para colocar un beso con lengua sobre su abdomen, ella estaba segura que sintió la piel crepitar.

Pero eso no fue nada en comparación con el placer que sintió cuando él abrió sus muslos y deslizó los dedos en su raja. Ella no podía recordar haber estado tan mojada alguna vez. Su pulgar fue a la deriva sobre su clítoris, estimulando aquel brote duro, palpitante, que sintió como si la piel hubiera sido arrancada y cada nervio dejado al descubierto. Riley siempre insistía en que se estimulase ella misma para él, _"__C__uan__d__o__e__s__t__é__s__li__s__t__a__"_, eran sus palabras, mientras esperaba el momento en que podría sumergirse él mismo dentro de ella, eyacular y dar media vuelta. Ella apostaba que había hecho un poco más que eso con la actual mujer que le colgaba del brazo.

Esto… Esto era el éxtasis. _Ci__e__l__o.__Di__ch__a_. Dedos finos acariciaron la piel lisa de su vagina, abriéndola a su toque. Sintió el primer dedo, y luego dos dedos dentro de ella, ligeramente curvados para encontrar sus lugares sensibles.

—Voy a joderte con mis dedos —le dijo él—, y sentir como te corres en mi mano. Luego en mi boca, entonces podré beberte a lengüetazos como un postre. Y finalmente con mi polla, entonces podré sentir estos músculos agarrarme y apretarse a mi alrededor. ¿Te gustaría esto Bella?

—Sí—respiró ella, sus caderas ya empezaban a moverse automáticamente.

—Déjame enseñarte que bueno puede ser esto. Déjame mostrarte lo maravilloso que puede ser el sexo entre dos personas tan completamente en sintonía entre sí.

Él la tomó el pelo y jugó con su coño y su clítoris hasta que ella pensó que saldría de su mente. Cada vez que sentía las agitaciones comenzar en sus paredes vaginales, él sacaba sus dedos y los deslizaba casi al lado de los dedos de ella y dirigía su atención a lamer el pliegue donde se unían el muslo y la cadera. O a la línea justo por encima de los rizos que cubría su pubis. O debajo de los pechos. Luego comenzaba otra vez.

Ella nunca, jamás, había sentido ese deseo antes. No, espera, nunca había siquiera imaginado tal deseo. Cada músculo y nervio en su cuerpo gritaba buscando alivio.

—Por favor —suplicó por fin, con todo su cuerpo vibrando.

—Por favor, ¿Qué? —preguntó en medio de los lengüetazos que daba.

—Por favor, ya sabes…

Su pulgar se burlaba de su clítoris.

—Dilo, Bella. Dime lo que quieres o no podré dártelo.

—Por favor déjame correrme —gritaba ella, con sus manos agarradas a su cabeza.

—Muy bien, entonces —su voz era pesada—. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decírmelo. Tócate los pezones para mí —ordenó en voz baja—. Cógelos con los dedos. Tira de ellos.

—¿Mis pezones?

—Hazlo ahora, Bella, o no te dejare correrte.

_B__i__e__n__, __l__o __q__ue __s__e__a. __C__ua__lq__u__i__e__r __cosa.__Ha__r__é __l__o __q__ue __s__e__a __si __so__l__a__m__e__n__t__e __m__e __d__ej__a cu__l__m__i__na__r__._

Ella tomó sus pezones entre sus pulgares e índices y comenzó a empujar y tirar sobre ellos. El calor se desbordó directamente a su matriz y estimuló su coño ya ansioso.

—Así, eso es. Pellízca tus deliciosos brotes para mí. Con fuerza. Toma un poco de dolor con el placer, Bella.

Ella gimió cuando hizo lo que él le decía.

—Buena chica —dijo él, controlando con esfuerzo la tensión en su voz.

Él deslizó dos dedos en el coño de nuevo, a continuación, añadió un tercero, estirando su apretado canal. Cuando comenzó a joderla con la mano, el pulgar de su otra mano acarició insistentemente a través de su clítoris, estimulando los nervios sensibles.

Tan necesitada como estaba, tan caliente y despierta, le llevó apenas unos segundos antes de que el orgasmo se estrellara sobre ella. Las paredes de su coño convulsivo se apoderaron de los dedos de Edward fuertemente, tirando de ellos como si tuvieran una mente propia. Sus jugos se derramaron en su mano, cubriéndolo mientras encorvaba las caderas y empujaba con fuerza contra él.

—Pellizca tus pezones una vez más, Bella —dijo con voz ronca—. Ahora.

Ella siguió sus instrucciones, y una más fuerte ola de placer la embargó. Su cuerpo se estremeció y ella gritó el nombre de Edward.

* * *

**Perdonen por los errores y la demora, estoy buscando una mejor traducción de esta porque en Word apesta.**

**Mañana publicaré Mr. Cullen's Whip**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

Edward sostuvo a Bella contra su cuerpo duro y magro, mientras los últimos temblores de su orgasmo pasaban. Acariciaba su piel, calmándola, sabiendo que apenas la había satisfecho, que su cuerpo todavía bufaba por la culminación. Una satisfacción que solo su polla podría darle.

Ella era un tesoro sin explotar, tan receptiva que hacía correr la excitación por su sangre. En el momento en que la había visto esa noche supo que ella era para él. No podía recordar la última vez que una mujer le había llegado al corazón de esa manera. La pregunta era, ¿podía hacérselo ver sin asustarla completamente?

No había sido casualidad que se hubiera sentado a su lado junto a esa idiota de Carmen. Había vagado perezosamente a través de la gente, escuchando la conversación, mucha de la cual parecía concentrarse alrededor de Bella Swan y su imbécil marido.

Al parecer la compasión era toda para Carmen quien había tenido que escoger entre invitar a Bella o a su ex y su nuevo dulce bajo el brazo. Los hombres especialmente resentidos de que uno de ellos fuera dejado fuera, incluso uno de ellos dijo:

—Él tenía que tirar esa hielera fuera de su cama.

En la experiencia de Edward, eso por lo general significaba un amante egoísta y una esposa ignorante.

La sexualidad se envolvía alrededor de Bella como una nube, mucho más fuerte porque ella parecía ignorante. Al principio la vio como un reto, una oportunidad de mostrarle la magia del sexo como realmente era. Pero entonces empezó a hablar con ella y algo conectó entre ellos. Otra vez, se aseguró de que ella no se percatase que eso era lo que estaba determinado a mostrarle. Hacerlo en cada manera posible.

Lástima que estuviera colgada con eso de la edad. Estaba seguro de que él podría poner esto a los pies de su imbécil ex. Esa sería una barrera en la que tendría que trabajar para pasar. Para él, las mujeres solo mejoraban con la edad, especialmente cuando lo hacían como Bella. Estaba tan nerviosa cuando llegaron a su casa, que no se había volteado hacia él.

Ella ya le respondía de un modo que él estaba seguro que nunca antes había experimentado. Estaba cautivado por ella, queriendo conectarse con cada parte suya, cuerpo y mente.

El problema era, que tarde o temprano querría revelarle todo sobre sus gustos sexuales y no estaba seguro si lo abrazaría o correría como un demonio. Tendría que conducirla a través del camino de sus deseos sexuales muy, muy cuidadosamente pero sabía que valía la pena.

Cambió de posición para poder moverse entre las piernas de Bella, acariciando su piel mientras lo hacía, manteniéndola relajada. Los pliegues lisos de su concha brillaban con la crema que había brotado de ella, yaciendo en su vello púbico como gotas de rocío. Vio que ella lo mantenía recortado pero el amaba una concha desnuda. Se preguntó si le dejaría afeitarla. Dios, como amaría deshacerse de todo ese pelo y tomar esa carne desnuda en su boca.

Se arrodilló entre sus muslos y usó sus pulgares para separar sus labios pero no era suficiente. Dobló sus rodillas, ampliando aún más su vista, entonces la abrió hasta que pudo ver los labios llenos, la suave y rosa carne interior, la apertura del canal vaginal. Lo cautivaba como un regalo tentador. Bajó y paso la punta de su lengua desde su clítoris por la longitud de su abertura.

Ella se alejó de su toque e intentó sentarse pero él la sostuvo firmemente.

—¿Alguien alguna vez comió esta deliciosa concha tuya, Bella? ¿Has sentido la lengua de un hombre dentro de este apretado canal, lamiendo todo este maravilloso jugo?

Levantó sus ojos y vio su cara arder con vergüenza.

—Tomaré eso como un no. Me convenzo cada vez más y más de que estás mejor sin Riley de lo que crees —besó sus rizos húmedos—. Pero suerte para mí. No creo que hayas tenido otros amantes, ¿los has tenido? Mi lengua será la primera que sientas en esta maravillosa concha tuya. Ahora recuéstate y déjame complacerte.

—Yo… no.

—Si dices una palabra sobre la edad, Bella Swan, te voltearé y golpearé tu trasero.

Estaba feliz de mantener su vista en su cara, o podría haber omitido el destello de algo en sus ojos. Y no era miedo, ¡Oh no! ¿La deliciosa Bella tendría fantasías secretas que habría abrigado todos esos años? Tal vez sería más receptiva de lo que pensaba.

Se dobló a su tarea otra vez con interés renovado.

La música todavía sonaba como un concierto de fondo a los sonidos de la satisfacción sexual y el aroma a lavanda llenaba el aire. Todos los sentidos de Bella estaban siendo asaltados, embromados, atormentados, estimulados.

La lengua de Edward parecía un fósforo golpeando contra su carne interior. En cualquier parte que tocaba, llamas saltaban y bailaban. Bella sentía su matriz contrayéndose y las paredes interiores de su coño agitarse. Sus pulgares sostenían sus labios externos hinchados abiertos dándole mayor acceso y una amplia vista. Solo la idea de sus ojos devorándola aumentaba su excitación.

Insanamente, en medio de las sensaciones que subían vertiginosamente a través de su sistema, se preguntaba si su cuerpo lo complacería. ¿Estaba lo suficientemente mojada para él? ¿Estaba bien conservada su carne interior? ¿De cualquier modo encontró lo que quería?

Entonces su cerebro simplemente se cerró y su cuerpo se encargó. Aquella lengua mágica estaba lamiendo sus paredes interiores, empujando dentro de ella, bebiendo a lengüetadas sus jugos. Mientras la follaba con su lengua, sus dedos encontraron el manojo de nervios que era su clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo de adelante hacia atrás. No muy duro, solo lo suficiente para enviar destellos de rayos a través de su vagina y haciendo contraerse a su vientre. Suficiente para hacerle saber que su crema fluía en chorros convulsivos.

Sin pensar llevó sus manos a sus pechos y comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones otra vez, como él había hecho antes. Esta vez más duro, exprimiéndolos hasta que sintió el pequeño y placentero dolor. Ella que había llorado hasta quedarse dormida sobre el cruel Riley, la brutal desatención para su cuerpo, estaba ahora buscando el dolor que le brindaría placer y la llevaría a lo más alto.

Porque esto era diferente. Edward la follaba con su lengua, estimulándola con sus dedos de una manera que le rendía homenaje. Él la adoraba, no la humillaba. Las sensaciones que creaba eran tan intensas que el dolor solo lo realzaba.

Su piel se sentía estirada demasiado fuerte, sus pezones tan duros como rocas.

Edward levantó su cabeza para verla, una sonrisa lobuna encorvó sus labios cuando la vio atormentando sus pezones.

—Eso es Bella. Pellízcalos con fuerza. Siente la diferencia en tu cuerpo cuando ese escozor te golpea.

Él comenzó a follarla con su lengua con renovado vigor, sus dedos raspando su clítoris una y otra vez.

Y luego la golpeó, como una ola gigante pasando sobre ella. Sus caderas corcovearon y su coño asido con la carne tensa de su lengua mientras se derramaba como una fuente en su boca.

Ella agarró sus pezones hasta que pensó que los arrancaría, montando la lengua de Edward, los músculos de su coño intentando succionarlo dentro mientras su orgasmo pulsaba y latía.

Sus manos poderosas agarraron sus muslos sosteniéndola en su lugar, su lengua nunca la dejo hasta que el último temblor hubo pasado y ella se recostó jadeando. La delgada capa de sudor que se había formado en su piel estaba enfriándose con la brisa que generaba el ventilador encima de sus cabezas. Tembló pero no por el frío.

Edward liberó su agarre y se movió a un lado de ella, tirando de su cuerpo tirante contra él. Cuando él la besó pudo probarse en su lengua, sentir su líquido en su boca. Era una de las sensaciones más eróticas que hubiera experimentado. Bebió de él, un exótico sabor del que no podía tener suficiente.

Una de sus manos yacía contra la curva de su trasero, las puntas de sus dedos apenas tocando la hendidura. Se preguntaba cómo, con dos orgasmos tan poderosos, su cuerpo no estaba satisfecho y ahora el gentil sondeo de su trasero —siempre territorio prohibido— estaba enviando espigas de placer a través de ella.

—¿Bella? —la voz profunda de Edward hizo eco contra su piel.

—¿Mmm?

—Sabes, aún no hemos acabado —su mano se deslizó por accidente entre las mejillas de sus nalgas y se deslizó de arriba abajo. Sus ocupados dedos estaban acariciando su clítoris otra vez, examinando su sensibilidad, extrayendo el líquido que se estaba formando otra vez en su vagina frotándolo contra sus labios—. Todavía estas caliente. Lo puedo decir. ¿Siempre eres así de caliente Bella, o es solo por mí?

Él canturreaba en su oído, su aliento un susurro suave que la aliviaba, estimulando al mismo tiempo.

—Yo no… no había… no soy…

Ella luchó para encontrar las palabras que necesitaba, su cerebro la urgió simplemente a ceder a las sensaciones impresionantes de su cuerpo.

—Si mencionas otra vez la cosa de la edad, realmente tendré que azotarte.

Una imagen cruzó a través de su mente, solamente por un instante. Cansada de sentarse en casa sintiéndose inadecuada en las muchas, muchas noches que Riley había estado follando a su última chica bonita y tonta, Bella había finalmente decidido que había algo más afuera que lo que alguna vez obtendría de él. Curiosa, consciente de los libros que había empezado a leer, que mundo tan abierto era Internet, empezó a pescar en diferentes sitios eróticos.

Eran bastante fáciles de encontrar. Sólo tenía que tener dieciocho para entrar y ella ciertamente pasaba esa barrera. Moviéndose de sitio en sitio había descubierto un mundo entero de sexualidad nueva de relaciones Dominante/Sumiso que se desarrollaban en el cuarto. De juguetes sexuales que la asustaban y la atraían. De blogs donde la gente escribía los placeres de zurras y cadenas. Había creado una nueva personalidad para entrar en esos sitios, así como una segunda dirección de correo. Dios no permitiera que Riley alguna vez decidiera fisgonear en su laptop.

Ahora la referencia de Edward a azotarla había hecho acalorar su cuerpo y que el líquido rezumara por su coño tanto que estaba segura que escurría. Cómo reaccionaría él si le dijera que eso era exactamente lo que quería, que era ignorante en lo que había leído pero que estaba ansiosa por aprender. ¿Retrocedería, le volvería la espalda?

Abrió sus ojos para verlo mirarla con una expresión extraña en su

cara.

Él parecía a punto de decir algo, pero en cambio tomó su boca en un beso que la devoró, seduciéndola con sus labios y lengua. Cuando estuvo sin respiración, se estiró detrás de ella hacia la mesa de noche y escuchó el movimiento de un papel metálico, el débil crujido del látex mientras el enrollaba el condón en su pene con facilidad.

Cambiando su peso, él se movió entre sus piernas, mordiéndola suavemente en el lugar donde su cuello y hombro se unían, succionando sus pezones sensitivos, arrastrando su lengua sobre sus pechos y bajando a su ombligo. Rachas de placer atravesaban su cuerpo e increíblemente despertaba otra vez su cuerpo.

—Voy a follarte ahora —murmuró, mientras levantaba sus piernas y las ponía sobre sus hombros. Con una mano se dirigió a la entrada de su vagina, deslizándose dentro lentamente—. Quiero sentir mi polla dentro de ti, dejar que ese coño me agarre como un puño mojado y me detenga. Siéntelo, Bella. Solo siente.

Bella había visto cuán grande era, tan grueso y largo que se preguntaba si su cuerpo podría tomarlo. Pero él se meció despacio, cada vez deslizándose un poco mas hasta que sintió la cabeza de su polla tocar su vientre y las llamas la engulleron.

—Ahora, Bella —dijo con una voz que envió espasmos a lo largo de su espina—. Ahora voy a follarte bien y verdaderamente.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, montándola lentamente, retirándose y empalándola otra vez. Se tomó su tiempo, como un general con un plan de batalla, acariciando su duro eje dentro y fuera de ella. Sus músculos internos tiraron de él y agarraron firmemente su eje y sus caderas empezando a moverse a su ritmo.

—Más rápido —gritó, su cuerpo hambriento—. Más. Por favor.

Pero él nunca varió su golpe, inclinándose para morder con cuidado sus pezones, arrastrando por ellos sus dientes. La banda de placer desenrollándose en su vientre y empezando una espiral a través de ella. Pensó que moriría antes de de alcanzar la cima, antes de que la explosión que se formaba en su cuerpo saliera a la superficie.

Y entonces, cuando estaba segura que no podría soportar otro momento de exquisita tortura, él movió una mano para frotar su clítoris y ella estalló en un millón de pedazos, bañándolo de su calor líquido. Mientras su clítoris palpitaba lo sintió explotar dentro del condón.

Incluso a través del fino látex podía sentir los poderosos chorros de semen saliendo de él, sintió sus bolas golpearse contra ella con cada empuje hasta que ambos se agotaron.

Despacio, con precisión cuidadosa, Edward bajó sus piernas, luego salió de su cuerpo. Cuando la empujó hacia sí mismo, su piel soldada por el sudor, sintió los latidos de su corazón en compas con el suyo. Juntos jadearon para meter aire en sus pulmones. El tiempo se hizo elástico. Pudieron haber pasado cinco minutos o una hora antes de que su respiración retornara a la normalidad y Edward rodara por la cama, llevándola con él.

—Ducha —le dijo—. Después dormir. Ambos podemos usarla.

xoxo

Bella había esperado sentirse incómoda con Edward por la mañana, sobre todo cuando todos los defectos de su cuerpo fueran expuestos por la despiadada luz del día. Pero en cambio la había hecho sentir atesorada y especial, besándola y haciéndole lenta y gentilmente el amor.

Después se ducharon otra vez, que podría haber tomado menos tiempo si Bella no hubiera estado tan fascinada por la inflamada polla de Edward.

Cuando él enjabonó su mano y comenzó a limpiarla ella quitó sus dedos y envolvió su pequeña mano alrededor de ella. Siguiendo sus instintos, se arrodilló sobre el piso liso, quitó la espuma con la esponja de baño y lo tomó en el calor de su boca. Avergonzada de repente por su atrevimiento, alzó la vista, preguntándose si vería desaprobación en su cara. Esto era territorio inexplorado para ella. No tenía idea de que le gustaba. Solo sabía que tenía que probarlo como él la había probado.

Él se sujetó contra la pared de la ducha y sus ojos, cuando él la miró, brillaban con un hambre salvaje. Su cara estaba tirante por la tensión.

Ella movió su boca hacia atrás, de repente nerviosa.

—Yo… yo no sé muy bien cómo hacer esto —vaciló ella. Él apretó sus dientes, después soltó un aliento desigual.

—Lo estás haciendo bien. Simplemente grandioso. Jesús no pares. Por favor.

Y entonces rememoró todas las cosas que había leído en su alijo de romances eróticos, todas las cosas que había aprendido en Internet y empezó a acariciar el eje duro como el acero mientras sus labios acariciaban la piel sedosa que lo cubría. Experimentó con la punta de su lengua, pasándola sobre la cabeza, sumergiéndola en la hendidura. Cuando Edward dejó salir una gemido bajo creyó que lo estaba haciendo bien, así que lo hizo otra vez.

Como el ritmo de sus caricias siguió, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, meciéndolo fuera y dentro de su boca. Ella envolvió sus dedos más fuertemente alrededor de él y con su otra mano comenzó a raspar con las uñas a lo largo de la superficie de sus testículos. Cuanto más fuerte chupaba y más rápido movía su mano, más profundo se mecía contra ella.

—Jesús, Bella, quítate —él rechinó las palabras—. Me voy a correr en cualquier segundo. Quítate o llenaré tu boca.

Ella solamente sacudió su cabeza y siguió trabajando. Quería aquel sabor, necesitaba experimentarlo. Cuando sintió que sus testículos se contraían empujó con la cabeza para tomarlo tan profundo como pudiera y el primer chorro de semen golpeó en su garganta. Como si siempre lo hubiera hecho, tragó automáticamente, chupándolo hasta que lo dejó seco y él colapsó contra la pared de la ducha.

Cuando pudo recuperar su aliento, él la acercó.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no sabías como hacer eso.

—Dije que no muy bien —le recordó. Él la abrazó bajo el chorro de agua.

—Un poco más y sería parte del charco en el suelo.

Ella sintió la emoción de saber que había sido capaz de complacerlo después de todo lo que él le había dado la noche anterior. El sabor de su corrida era una mezcla de dulce y salado, una que le encantaba y lamió sus labios.

Edward gimió, sus manos se apretaron sobre sus hombros.

—No hagas esto o podría terminar tirándote al suelo y golpeando tu cabeza para follarte en la ducha.

Ella alzó la vista tímidamente bajo sus pestañas.

—No me importaría.

Él se rió y la tiró a sus pies, rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Lo que realmente debería hacer es bloquear todas las puertas, esconder tus ropas y mantenerte en la cama hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda moverse.

Cerró la ducha, abrió la puerta y alcanzó un par de toallas gruesas que estaban sobre el mostrador. Cuando le dio una Bella frunció el ceño cuando ella le dio la espalda.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella se giró, la toalla bien asegurada bajo sus brazos. Se le había ocurrido de repente que en la brutal luz del día cada uno de los defectos de sus cuarenta y cinco años de edad sería dolorosamente obvio.

—Nada. Solo quería envolverme en la toalla.

Edward extendió la mano y le quitó la toalla. Inmediatamente cruzó las manos sobre sus pechos e intentó voltearse otra vez.

—No lo hagas.

Su voz sonaba enojada. Tiró de sus brazos y la forzó a mirarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres que mire? No creo que haya una pulgada en la que no haya puesto mis ojos anoche.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con los dientes.

—La luz del día perdona menos.

Las manos sobre sus brazos parecían garras de acero.

—¿Esto es otra vez sobre el maldito tema de la edad? Ella miró abajo hacia sus pies.

—No importa lo que digas, no puedes ignorar el hecho de que tengo cuarenta y cinco años. Diez años más mayor que tú. Mi cuerpo…

—Es exactamente lo que quiero. Exactamente. Así que vamos a deshacernos de toda esta mierda.

Él la puso al lado de la ventana grande y giró su cuerpo despacio, sus ojos explorando por todas partes.

Bella hizo todo lo posible para evitar ruborizarse pero sintió sus mejillas arder.

Edward rió en silencio.

—No creo que antes alguna vez haya visto rubor en los pechos de una mujer.

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella otra vez.

—Bella, Bella, Bella. Tenemos que hacer algo sobre esto que te preocupa.

Bella no sabía que decir así que solamente puso la cabeza contra su pecho y mentalmente cruzó sus dedos para que él no estuviera jugando con ella.

Él inclinó su boca hacia arriba con un dedo bajo su barbilla.

—Una última palabra y luego el desayuno. Si me topo con ese imbécil de tu ex-marido, podría matarlo, y es un hecho. Ahora, ropas, luego comida.

Ella estaba asombrada por lo fácil que era la conversación en la mesa de desayuno. Había esperado sentirse rara, como un pez fuera del agua. Edward lo hizo tan fácil, que podrían estar haciéndolo por siempre. Hablaron sobre todo desde música hasta libros y política. Bella se sentía relajada, sintiendo que la incomodidad se escabullía, aunque de vez en cuando atrapaba a Edward mirándola especulativamente.

En la puerta de su coche él dobló su cabeza para besarla una vez más. Entonces rozó sus labios contra su frente.

—Eso tendrá que mantenerte por un día o dos. Tengo que salir de la ciudad por negocios. Un cliente está construyendo una casa de vacaciones y quiere que le dé un vistazo al sitio. Pero si te apetece, ¿qué te parece cenar el jueves en la noche?

La decepción que sintió por su anuncio fue arrollada con su invitación.

—Oh, sí. Me encantaría.

Él vaciló un momento.

—Puse algo en tu bolso, Bella. Prométeme que no lo miraras hasta que llegues a casa. Después, si no quieres cenar conmigo, lo entenderé.

Frunció el ceño hacia él.

—¿Qué es?

—Uh-uh-uh. No hasta que llegues a casa. Si vamos a llevar más lejos esta relación, lo cual espero fervientemente que así sea, es tiempo de que sepa cómo te sientes sobre… ciertas cosas.

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Edward parecía de repente nervioso? ¿Al borde?

—A no ser que sea una esposa que me has ocultado, no puedo imaginar…

Él la cortó con otro beso, luego la abrazó fuerte, sus manos acariciando su espalda.

—No hasta que llegues a casa. Entonces llámame y solo di sí o no. Cualquiera que sea lo entenderé.

Él inclinó su barbilla y le dirigió una mirada limpia.

—Pero realmente espero que la respuesta sea sí.

xoxo

Edward permaneció de pie en el camino de entrada, las manos dentro en sus bolsillos de los vaqueros, mirando el Miata rojo de Bella zumbar hacia el camino de acceso y deslizarse hacia la carretera.

Sacudió su cabeza. Una conductora arriesgada. Tendría que hablarle sobre eso.

Pero además, tal vez Bella tenía que tomar algunos riesgos en su vida. El matrimonio y divorcio de Riley había sido el cotilleo de la comunidad de negocios de San Antonio. Riley era odiado por muchos, así que era fácil murmurar sobre él y hacer comentarios cortantes.

Edward no era mucho de cotillear, ni hablando ni escuchando.

Pero de vez en cuando alguna información en particular encontraba el camino a su oído.

Sabía que Bella tenía veinte años cuando se casó con Riley, un gran genio con estudios en Harvard y la Escuela Wharton de Finanzas. Él tenía el cerebro y las pelotas, la familia de Bella tenía el estatus y las conexiones. Por qué no lo había dejado cuando descubrió al imbécil insufrible que era no lo sabía nadie. Eso solo añadió leña al fuego cuando él informalmente la rechazó por la señorita Grandes Tetas, diciéndole que era muy vieja para su imagen. No era extraño que Bella estuviera obsesionada con la edad.

Edward había dado un vistazo de cerca la noche anterior y sintió su polla brincar por atención y su pulso correr. Había estado obviamente nerviosa de estar desnuda ante él. Deseaba poder encontrar las palabras para decirle lo caliente que era su cuerpo. Maduro, exuberante, pechos llenos. El pequeño abultamiento de su abdomen. Un lindo trasero redondeado y muslos en los que podría hundir sus dedos. Nada de esa piel y huesos que en una mujer no lo hacían pensar que era atractiva sino un cadáver andante.

Esa era una mujer de profundidades no descubiertas. Anoche había sido la confirmación. Había calor y la pasión que obviamente había estado construyendo durante años. ¿Pero era aventurera también? ¿Y qué tan lejos podría llevarla en una relación antes de que ella se negara y lo terminara?

En menos de veinticuatro horas con ella sabía que quería más que un revolcón en las sábanas con Bella Swan. Lo que no sabía era si lo que le ofrecía la asustaría, o si era una línea que no se atrevería a cruzar.

Miró su reloj. Bien, en una hora estaría en casa. Tendría su respuesta poco después.

Xoxo

El bolso quemaba un hueco en el asiento de pasajeros del pequeño coche deportivo. Cada pocos minutos Bella lo miraba de reojo, resistiéndose a la urgencia de alcanzarlo, abrirlo y ver lo que hubiera puesto Edward allí. Su cerebro corría a kilómetros por hora.

_¿__Q__ué__p__o__drí__a__s__e__r__?__¿__Q__ué__e__r__a__l__o__b__as__t__an__t__e__p__e__q__u__e__ño__p__a__r__a__ca__b__e__r__e__n__su __b__o__l__so,__ p__e__r__o __l__e __d__a__rí__a una__ p__ausa? ¿O__ l__e ha__rí__a__cu__e__s__tio__na__rl__o?_

Llegó al límite de velocidad sobre la carretera, reduciendo la velocidad sólo cuando salió a las calles residenciales del noreste de San Antonio. Estaba impaciente con las restricciones de velocidad y tocó la bocina a los lentos vehículos delante de ella.

_¿__Q__ué__p__asa__con__m__i__g__o?__A__c__t__úo__c__o__m__o__una__a__d__o__l__e__sc__e__n__t__e__con__s__o__br__e__ca__r__ga ho__r__m__ona__l__._

Por fin giró en su propio camino de entrada, golpeó el botón de la puerta automática y entró en la cochera. Casi tropezó en el umbral entrando a la casa, lanzó las llaves en el mostrador de la cocina y abrió el bolso. Sobre la billetera y la bolsa de maquillaje estaba un grueso sobre blanco, del tipo caro con su nombre escrito. Lo abrió y sacó la tarjeta que estaba dentro

Peregrine —leyó—. El club para amantes exigentes. ¿Eres un Dominante o un Sumiso en tu relación? Deja a Peregrine ayudarte a encontrar tu lugar.

Edward.

Las manos de Bella temblaron mientras la tiraba y leía el mensaje de

¿Eres lo bastante aventurera para entrar en mi mundo?

Le temblaban las piernas, se apresuró a su estudio y arrancó su laptop. Iniciando sesión en la página principal de BDSM que había descubierto cuando estaba navegando, hizo una búsqueda de Peregrine y allí estaba. Una página de buen gusto ofreciendo todo para los que se movían en ese estilo de vida. Habitaciones públicas y privadas. Incluso un restaurante para su clientela, con un chef de primera calidad.

Mientras leía de cabo a rabo la lista de reglas, las explicaciones de los términos y actividades y la reseña del propósito del club, se encontró sintiéndose excitada.

_¿__Ex__c__it__a__d__a?__Je__sús,__Bella__.__Es__t__o__e__s__m__ás__q__ue__v__aga__cu__rio__s__id__a__d__.__Es__t__o__e__s __r__e__a__l__._

Ella recorrió hacia abajo la página que listaba una variedad de juguetes, consoladores de todo tipo, tapones anales, látigos y castigadores. Y sin parar. El que ella había comprado en comparación parecía un juguete preescolar. Al principio era su secreto, el consolador que vibraba para satisfacer su necesidad sexual ocasionalmente. Con la vida sexual que tenía con Riley, ocasionalmente era la palabra correcta. Pero cuando la soledad la había llevado a Internet y empezó a explorar actividad sexual alternativa, su pequeño amigo había empezado a tener más trabajo.

No podía negar que la escena BDSM la fascinaba. ¿Qué pensaría Edward si aceptaba su invitación? ¿Sería capaz de mirarlo otra vez sin vergüenza? Y luego estaba el factor del exhibicionismo. De acuerdo a lo que había leído, muchos amantes lo hacían mientras otros miraban, así el Dom dejaba a otros ver cuanto lo complacía su sumiso. ¿Esperaría Edward eso de ella, esperaría que hiciera esas cosas con él en frente de otros? ¿Podría? ¿Y qué pensaría la gente de un hombre tan sexy como Edward Masen arrastrando a una mujer mucho mayor a un ambiente altamente sexual?

Su cabeza estaba girando.

_B__i__e__n__,__Bella__ch__i__ca.__Q__u__e__rí__as__una__a__v__e__n__t__u__r__a__y__a__q__uí__e__s__t__a__,__j__us__t__o__e__n__t__u __p__u__e__rt__a.__¿E__r__e__s__l__o__su__fi__c__i__e__n__t__e__m__e__n__t__e__v__a__li__e__n__t__e__p__a__r__a__ac__e__p__t__ar__l__a__i__n__vit__a__c__i__ó__n__,__o__e__r__e__s una ga__lli__na?_

Se apartó del escritorio, su coño palpitaba y rezumaba jugos, sus pezones casi dolían con fuerza, un nudo de deseo se rizaba en su estomago.

Alcanzó el teléfono con una mano no muy estable y marcó el teléfono que Edward había escrito en la tarjeta. Cuando contestó, por un momento su boca estuvo muy seca para decir la palabra. Entonces lamió sus labios y soltó una palabra.

—Sí.

Hubo una pausa larga. Edward aclaró su garganta.

—Estate segura, Bella. No quiero que pienses que te empujo a algo que no funcionara.

Ella logró tragar.

—Estoy segura. Absolutamente.

Su voz se suavizó.

—Te prometo que no lo lamentaras. Te quiero, Bella. Y no solo para una noche de juego. Quiero tenerte en mi vida pero no puedo mantener una parte de mi oculta. Soy quien soy. ¿Entiendes eso?

—T-tendrás que enseñarme —tartamudeó. Dios, sonó tan patética.

—Será mi más grande placer —hizo una pausa otra vez—. Ser un sumiso en el dormitorio puede ser una experiencia muy satisfactoria, Bella. Los sumisos realmente tienen todo el poder, sabes. Controlan el placer de sus Dom. Y aunque pueden pedir lo que quieran, no tener que tomar decisiones es muy liberador.

—¿Cómo empezaremos?

No podía ocultar el tono nervioso de su voz. Edward se rió, un sonido bajo, sensual.

—Muy despacio. Me gustaría llevarte a cenar a Peregrine y dejarte mirar por ti misma. Quiero que tengas un conocimiento completo de cómo será la naturaleza sexual de nuestra relación. Nada de retroceder.

No quiso hacer la siguiente pregunta pero ella no se pudo detener.

—¿Es eso lo que vamos a ser a partir de aquí? ¿Una relación sexual?

—Sí, pero mucho, mucho más. Bella, sé que se precipitaron las cosas pero anoche ya sabía que te quiero en mi vida. En toda ella. Y no quiero perder mucho tiempo en actividades sin sentido. Quiero que empecemos nuestra vida juntos.

Su voz estaba cargada con la promesa.

—Sé que tuviste una mala experiencia con tu matrimonio. Voy a borrar eso de tu mente y llenar cada día con placer para ti.

Ah Dios, lo esperaba tanto. Quería creerle.

—Bien, entonces —dijo después de una pausa larga. Dentro o fuera, sin medias tintas.

—Te veo el jueves.

—A las siete.

Su voz baja otra vez.

—Lleva algo sexy.

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza, espero que hayan disfrutado del cap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Algo sexy. Bien, esto era un desafío en sí mismo.

Bella se volvió loca en la pequeña boutique cerca de su casa, probándose conjunto tras conjunto, desechando cada uno con frustración. Finalmente, con la ayuda de la propietaria y las cuatro copas de vino que la mujer le sirvió, seleccionó un vestido negro con mangas largas y cuello alto, pero cortado debajo de su cintura en la espalda. Compró un tanga de seda negra y medias negras de medio muslo, luego salió corriendo de la tienda antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea.

El jueves se hundió en un baño perfumado hasta que el agua empezó a enfriarse, luego con cuidado se afeitó y recortó y se frotó loción de lavanda en cada pulgada de su piel. Se cepilló el pelo y lo sujetó con un broche de mariposa, dejando unos pocos rizos rezagados sobre su rostro, y se tomó muchas molestias con el maquillaje. Cuando hizo rodar las medias hasta sus muslos y se puso el tanga, soltó un profundo aliento y decidió dejarse sin poner el diáfano sujetador negro. Sus pechos no habían perdido su elasticidad, Edward los había admirado, así que decidió ser atrevida. Para ella, muy atrevida.

Todo valió la pena cuando abrió la puerta principal y vio la mirada de calor y lujuria en los ojos de Edward.

—Cuidado —le dijo—. Es posible que no salgamos nunca de la casa.

—¿Estoy bien, entonces?

—_Q__u__e__rida_, estás más que bien. Probablemente tendré que pelearme con cada hombre allí.

—Eres muy bueno para mi ego —dijo mientras él la ayudaba a entrar en el coche.

xoxo

Todo lo que ella había esperado de Peregrine, no era la enorme casa de dos pisos de estilo español sobre varios acres de tierra, rodeada por una cerca alta y con pinta de una propiedad de dinero antiguo. Un criado se llevó su coche y un mayordomo con traje de etiqueta abrió la puerta para ellos.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Masen —inclinó la cabeza—. Y bienvenida a su invitada.

Edward puso su mano en la espalda de ella y la condujo por el vestíbulo a una puerta al otro extremo.

Bella miró fijamente alrededor de ella con boquiabierto asombro, no sólo a la opulencia sino a los tonos apagados, la gente moviéndose tan tranquilamente como podrían en cualquier otro club privado.

Ella casi tropezó cuando él la introdujo en lo que parecía un restaurante de clase alta y siguieron a la anfitriona a una mesa contra una pared de cristal.

Edward le sonrió cuando se sentaron.

—¿Qué esperabas, gente encadenada a la pared y hombres musculosos con vergajos?

Bella sintió el calor precipitándose a sus mejillas.

—Lo siento. Nunca he…

—Estado en un lugar como este —él la alcanzó a través de la mesa y tomó las dos manos de ella en las suyas—. Me alegra que no lo hicieras,

—Bella. Quiero que esto sea especial entre nosotros. Ser una verdadera relación. No quiero que nunca compartas esto con alguien más. Hay personas que vienen aquí simplemente por el juego. Esto no es lo que quiero para nosotros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que vienes aquí? —ella no estaba segura de querer saberlo pero era importante conocer todo sobre él.

Él esperó un momento antes de contestar.

—Más de diez años. Tuve un excelente mentor que me hizo sentir bien sobre mis preferencias sexuales y me enseñó lo que significa ser un buen Dom.

Ella miró distraídamente por la ventana y su cuerpo se tensó. Debajo de ellos había dos cuartos con lo que al parecer eran techos retraibles. Esa noche estaban abiertos y había una pareja en cada cuarto.

—La gente puede elegir habitaciones privadas o públicas —explicó Edward—. Estos cuartos tiene la posibilidad de abrirse, en caso de que les resulte estimulante que otras personas les vean.

En un cuarto una mujer estaba apoyada en una mesa acolchada sobre sus manos y rodillas. Sus manos estaban esposadas juntas delante de ella y el delgado collar alrededor de su cuello estaba atado a la mesa con una correa lo suficiente larga para darle espacio para mover su cabeza. Bella miraba fijamente, fascinada, cuando un hombre desnudo detrás de ella, extendió las mejillas de su culo con una mano y con la otra apretó una línea de lubricante en la hendidura expuesta.

Lanzó el tubo a un lado, luego con dos dedos gruesos comenzó a masajear el lubricante en el recto de la mujer, acariciando su canal trasero. En lugar de separarse de él, la mujer movió sus caderas hacia atrás contra su mano, como si le animase.

Al parecer satisfecho de que ella estuviera totalmente preparada, el hombre levantó un plug anal de un banco al lado de la mesa. El dispositivo tenía un tubo delgado de plástico con una cuerda que terminaba en un bulbo. Él presionaba la punta contra el ano de la mujer, entonces lentamente lo insertó. Cuando estaba totalmente asentado, comenzó a apretar el bulbo.

Incluso a esa distancia Bella podía ver a la mujer respondiendo, meciéndose de acá para allá sobre sus rodillas, empujando contra la presión.

—Eso es un plug inflable —explicó Edward—. Sirve para dos propósitos porque puede ser dilatado gradualmente. Para una mujer que nunca ha sido follada en el culo, dilata gradualmente el canal de modo que ella pueda tomar con más facilidad la polla de un hombre la primera vez. También está bien para mantener ese delicioso túnel estirado y que la mujer siempre esté preparada para el hombre pueda follarla allí.

Bella le miró.

—¿Te gusta hacer eso?

Su voz era baja e íntima cuando le contestó.

—No puedes saber cuánto quiero follar tu delicioso culo, Bella. Cuánto quiero retenerte, lamer tu coño hasta que grites para la liberación y deslizar mi polla en tu bien preparado agujero oscuro.

Bella apretó sus piernas juntas, sintiendo su coño ondear y sus jugos gotear en sus muslos. Cuando levantó sus ojos a Edward, él tenía una conocedora mirada en su rostro. Su mano se deslizó bajo la mesa para descansar en su muslo.

—¿Querría algo frío para beber, Sr. Masen? —un camarero con una expresión completamente en blanco en su cara estaba de pie al lado de la mesa.

Edward asintió.

—Agua con gas para los dos. El club prohíbe el alcohol —explicó cuando el camarero se alejó—. Las personas pueden perder el control demasiado fácilmente. Ahora —sus dedos se arrastraron por el dobladillo de su vestido lo suficientemente alto para que él deslizara su mano entre sus muslos y llegara a descansar en su coño—. Sigue mirando abajo. Dime lo que te excita y lo que te apaga.

Bella dobló las manos en la mesa, apretándolas mientras luchaba visiblemente por controlarse. Los dedos de Edward habían encontrado su clítoris y raspaban de acá para allá a través de él. El flujo de su crema aumentó y el fuego corrió por su sangre.

Debajo de ella el hombre había terminado de inflar el plug y había sacado un largo consolador de lo que parecía un pequeño refrigerador. Él debió decir algo a la mujer porque ella meneó la cabeza en consentimiento. Deslizó el consolador en su coño y cuando todo estaba dentro, comenzó a dar ligeras palmadas a las mejillas de su culo.

—¿Ves con qué cuidado hace eso? —indicó Edward—. Tienes que ser cuidadoso con los azotes cuando tu compañera tiene un plug anal. Lo último que quieres hacer es dañarla. El único dolor que un buen Dom inflige es el que produce placer, no el que causa heridas. Paul —señaló al hombre—, lo ha perfeccionado a un arte.

Bella podía ver la piel de la mujer enrojecerse y su pecho subir y bajar cuando su respiración se aceleró. Cuando el hombre administró los azotes, los dedos de Edward estaban ocupados en el clítoris de Bella, recogiendo la crema de entre sus labios y extendiéndola a través del palpitante manojo de nervios.

—Ella se va a correr —susurró Edward—. Mira ahora.

Él tenía razón. El cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a temblar y de repente los espasmos la alcanzaron. El hombre siguió azotándola, aumentando su reacción, alargándola hasta que Bella pensó que el cuerpo de la mujer se sacudiría aparte. Entonces ella se olvidó de la escena debajo de ella cuando su propio orgasmo rodó por su cuerpo. Edward apretó su brazo alrededor de ella, estabilizándola, cuando su propio cuerpo se sacudió y se estremeció.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró ella—. No puedo creer que yo acabe de hacer esto.

_H__i__ce __e__s__t__o __e__n__ p__ú__bli__co.__M__e co__rr__í__ d__e__l__an__t__e __d__e __t__o__d__os.__¡__O__h __Di__os __m__í__o!_

Cuando pudo pensar otra vez, miró alrededor, segura de que otras personas la estaban mirando. Y en efecto lo hacían. Ella estudió las caras buscando impresión o desdén, y compasión de que Edward, obviamente conocido en el club, trajese una mujer mucho más vieja para jugar. Pero todos ellos simplemente sonreían en reconocimiento de su satisfacción.

—Ellos ven cuanto placer me da hacer esto contigo —le dijo Edward—. Ellos están complacidos de que te muestres para mi placer. Sé honesta, Bella. ¿Una vez que te toqué, me habrías dicho no?

Ella negó con la su cabeza. Todo lo que había querido era sentir el placer que él podría darle y ver el destello de satisfacción en sus ojos que le dejaba saber que él podría hacerla responder así. Ella no sabía qué le pasaba, sólo que se sintió más viva que en cualquier otro momento en su vida.

—¿Ves? —continuó él—. De eso es de lo que trata todo. He sido un Dom durante mucho tiempo pero no espero el servilismo en ningún lugar excepto en el dormitorio. A veces querré alimentarte yo mismo o darte tu bebida de mi boca. Significa que me preocupo por ti y cuidaré de ti. Desde luego quiero que tengas cosas en tu vida de las que disfrutes. Amigos. Incluso un trabajo si decides que quieres uno. Eres libre de elegir por primera vez en tu vida adulta y quiero que disfrutes de esa libertad. Ser lo que nunca pudiste antes.

—Me conoces tan bien en tan poco tiempo —dijo ella, sorprendida.

—Después de esta noche te conoceré aún mejor —sonrió abiertamente—. Pero recuerda, en el dormitorio yo soy el que da las órdenes. Quiero hacerte todo lo que ves aquí y más, y te quiero dispuesta bajo mi control. ¿Puedes manejar esto?

—Quiero ver todo lo demás —le dijo, temblando, segura de que una desconocida había invadido su cuerpo. No tenía ni idea de por qué no insistía que él la llevara a su casa, salvo que ahora veía todas las cosas sobre las que había leído. Todas las cosas que había llevado a cabo en sus fantasías. Ella estaba más despierta de lo que había estado alguna vez en cualquier momento de su vida—. Quiero ver todas las cosas que te gustan. Entonces podré contestarte. ¿Está bien?

Edward estaba sorprendido por su reacción.

—Bella, Bella, Bella. Realmente me sorprendes. Aquí pensaba que tendría que hacer la parte de la persuasión. Liberarte en todo.

—No sé qué pasa conmigo —dijo ella, tomando un largo trago de su agua con gas—. Esta no soy yo en absoluto. Tengo tanto calor que apenas puedo soportarlo.

—Tal vez has sido así mucho tiempo y no lo comprendiste —su pulgar acarició su mano—. Tal vez sólo necesitabas a la persona correcta para sacarlo a flote, despertar tu sexualidad latente.

—¿De verdad tenemos que cenar? Edward se rió suavemente.

—En absoluto. Vamos. Voy a solicitar poder hacer un tour —se levantó, dejó caer algunos billetes en la mesa y la dirigió al vestíbulo. Giraron a la izquierda y él llamó a la pesada puerta de roble.

—Entre —la voz era suave y musical.

Edward abrió la puerta y acompañó a Bella en el último tipo de cuarto que habría esperado en este lugar. Acogedor era la palabra para ello. Una alfombra oriental cubría el suelo, cómodos divanes contra cada pared y sobre uno de los divanes había una enorme pintura de un halcón peregrine. Contra la pared trasera había un escritorio curvo. Detrás se sentaba una de las mujeres más hermosas que Bella había visto alguna vez. Se levantó cuando ellos dos entraron.

Pantalones de seda negros y una blusa de seda blanca lucían generosas curvas en una pequeña figura. Grandes aros de oro tachonados de diamantes colgaban de delicadas orejas y una barra de labios rubí coloreaba el mohín de su boca. Pero lo que sorprendió a Bella fue el pelo de la mujer. Era completamente gris, peinado en un estilo elegante y se mantenía en su sitio con un broche de diamantes. Entonces, cuando miró más cerca, vio las diminutas líneas de la edad en los ojos y la boca de la mujer, cuidadosamente camufladas con un experto trabajo de maquillaje.

La risa de la mujer era melodiosa.

—La mayoría de las personas se sobresalta por mi edad la primera vez que me conocen —ofreció su mano a Bella—. Soy Peregrine. Bienvenida a mi club. Me alegra ver que el gusto de Edward en mujeres está mejorando.

—Gracias. Encantada de conocerla —Bella estrechó la mano sintiéndose la estúpida más grande en el mundo. La demostración de su clímax en público no la tenía ni la mitad de muda que el encuentro con esta increíble mujer.

—No estoy seguro si me está haciendo un cumplido o no —bromeó Edward—. Esta es Bella Swan. Espero no traer a nadie más aquí excepto a ella.

Bella sintió que la anticipación se apoderaba de ella. ¿Daba por sentado demasiado en esto? Después de todo, sólo habían tenido una noche juntos, aunque fuera definitivamente toda una noche.

—¿Está Jacob aquí esta noche? —Peregrine sacudió la cabeza.

—Tenía una reunión de negocios —Observó a Bella con franco interés—. ¿Le has dado ya una vuelta por el local?

—No. Estaba a punto.

—Entonces no dejes que te entretenga. Encantada de conocerte, Bella. Espero verte otra vez.

Cuando estuvieron en el vestíbulo otra vez, Edward tomó su mano.

—¿Qué piensas de Peregrine?

Bella tenía problemas ocultando su sorpresa.

—¿Ella es la propietaria? Es asombrosa —y realmente lo pensaba—. Pero no había esperado a alguien tan…

—¿Vieja? —Edward se rió entre dientes—. Nadie conoce su edad exacta pero ha tenido este club durante veinte años y no era joven cuando lo abrió. Supongo que es aún más vieja de lo que parece pero eso no la ha detenido alguna vez de disfrutar de los placeres de la carne. O ayudar a otros a hacer lo mismo.

—Ella es muy impresionante.

Ellos andaban lentamente por el largo vestíbulo, los dedos de Edward se envolvieron fuertemente alrededor de Bella.

—¿Me oíste preguntar por Jacob?

—Sí, lo hice.

—Es su marido. Llevan casados diez años. Él es quince años más joven que ella.

Bella estaba sorprendida.

—¿Q- quince años? —tartamudeó.

—Uh-huh. Entonces ya ves, Bella, tu complejo de edad no está bien fundado. Personalmente, por lo que a mí respecta, encuentro que las mujeres cercanas a mi edad carecen de madurez.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

—Alguna vez se ha, ya sabes…

—¿Extraviado? —Edward se rió—. Ni siquiera en su peor día. Él la adora. Ella es toda su vida. Podría haber otras cien mujeres en el cuarto y él sólo tendría ojos para ella.

—¿Incluso aunque ella esté… envejecida? —Edward suspiró y le echó un vistazo.

—Si ella fuera una bruja arrugada y de noventa años, para Jacob siempre sería la mujer hermosa de la que se enamoró. Eso no va cambiar nunca.

—¿Pero y si tú y yo vamos a los sitios juntos, Edward?

_B__i__e__n__, __e__s__t__o sona__b__a __t__an __e__s__túpid__o co__m__o __p__os__ibl__e. __Di__os, __e__s__t__oy __t__an __d__e__s__e__s__p__e__r__a__d__a__me__n__t__e__o__b__s__e__s__i__ona__d__a con __e__s__t__o._

_Gr__ac__i__as,__ Riley__Biers__._

—¿Y qué?

—La gente… miró lo que hicimos en el restaurante. Ellos nos vieron. Cómo sé que ellos no pensaban que soy una asaltacunas, o que estás haciendo un favor a un amigo.

Él se detuvo y la acercó contra él. Incluso en la tenue luz de los candelabros de la pared ella podía ver que sus ojos ardían.

—No, no lo harán. La gente aquí me conoce. Saben que soy muy exigente sobre mis mujeres. Todos tendrán mucha envidia porque he sido lo bastante afortunado por conseguir que una mujer como tú me dé la hora del día.

—Pero…

—No más peros, Bella —inclinó la cabeza y lamió el borde de su oído—. Venga. Vamos a empezar.

Peregrine resultó ser todo lo que Bella había imaginado que sería un lugar como este. En las habitaciones donde los jugadores esperaban la atención pública, vio mujeres atadas con correa a mesas acolchadas, sus senos colgaban por aperturas especiales, sus traseros de un rojo encendido de los azotes administrados. Pero los gemidos que ella oía eran de placer, no de dolor o temor.

Ella vio a mujeres siendo atormentadas con gigantescos consoladores, las piernas retenidas separadas, suplicando por la liberación mientras sus compañeros seguían jugando con sus pezones y clítoris.

Cuando alcanzaron la mazmorra, Bella estaba tan mojada que sus muslos se deslizaban juntos y apenas podía soportar el roce de la tela del vestido contra sus pezones. Edward sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y la usó para abrir una puerta de madera y metal.

Fueron detenidos por un hombre con ajustados pantalones negros y sin camisa, que retrocedió cuando reconoció a Edward.

—Sólo venimos a mirar esta noche —le dijo Edward. El hombre asintió.

En un extremo de la habitación una mujer era abofeteada en una gigantesca X, que Edward explicó era una cruz de San Andrés. Un hombre se arrodilló entre sus atrapados muslos lamiendo ávidamente su coño. Contra una larga pared dos mujeres estaban esposadas a cadenas que colgaban del techo, sus dedos del pie apenas tocaban el suelo. Una estaba siendo azotada con un látigo hecho de suaves correas de cuero y jadeaba su placer. La otra estaba siendo follaba en el culo mientras su compañero estimulaba su clítoris con un vibrador.

Edward empujó a Bella contra una pared donde podrían ver todo. Un brazo se envolvió alrededor de ella, llevándola a su cuerpo mientras su otra mano alcanzaba el dobladillo de su vestido y lo levantaba hasta su cintura.

—Quítate la tanga —susurró él, mordiendo suavemente su oreja.

_¿__P__or__q__ué__no__e__s__t__oy__hu__m__ill__a__d__a__p__or__e__s__t__o?_se preguntó con asombro, cuando obedientemente se bajó la tanga y dio un paso fuera.

—Ahora extiende las piernas —ordenó él.

Bella oyó que la cremallera de él se deslizaba hacia abajo seguido del sonido de la hoja de metal, luego el movimiento de su mano cuando se colocó la protección a sí mismo. Ella sintió que él flexionaba sus rodillas ligeramente, colocándose mientras su polla se hundía en su hambriento coño con un duro empuje. En cuanto la llenó las paredes de su vagina le agarraron y ella sintió que su orgasmo comenzaba a desenredarse.

—No te corras aún —le dijo—. No hasta que yo te lo diga.

—Oh, Dios, Edward.

—Recuerda, yo tengo el control. Sé qué estoy haciendo aquí. Cuanto más tiempo esperes, más intenso será y mayor placer para nosotros dos.

—E-Está bien —apretó los dientes, haciendo retroceder las palpitantes ondulaciones que la exigían alcanzarla.

—¿Te molesta que la gente nos mire, Bella? ¿Que puedan verme follarte directamente aquí fuera a la luz del día?

Sus ojos, que había cerrado en el momento que él levantó su vestido, se abrieron de golpe y recorrieron el cuarto. Edward tenía razón. En medio de sus propias actividades, todos los jugadores habían dirigido sus ojos a la pareja en el rincón, mirando ávidamente.

—¿Ves cómo las pollas de los hombres se hinchan y el placer de las mujeres aumenta? ¿Te gusta eso, Bella? ¿Debo mostrarles tu coño?

_Es__t__a no soy__ y__o.__¿O__ l__o__so__y__? ¿Es__t__o __e__s __l__o __q__ue__he __e__s__p__e__r__a__d__o __t__o__d__a__m__i__ vid__a?_

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Toma tus manos y separa tus labios. Deja que cada uno vea qué bien encaja mi polla en ti.

Automáticamente ella le obedeció, dedos extendiendo, su fluido, sintiendo los jugos manchar su carne íntima.

—Ahora juega con tu clítoris pero no te corras. ¿Bien?

Ella asintió y comenzó a acariciar aquel duro manojo de nervios.

Edward se movía dentro y fuera de ella lentamente, manteniendo su orgasmo a raya hasta que ella pensó que se volvería loca por la necesidad de liberación.

—Por favor —tarareó ella—. Por favor deja que me corra.

—¿Quién tiene el control, Bella? ¿Quién está a cargo?

—Tú lo estás —gritó ella.

—Y tu cuerpo me pertenece, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí, sí —gritó ella.

—¿Sin reservas?

Ella sacudió su cabeza violentamente.

—No, no, no. Ninguna en absoluto. Oh, por favor, Edward.

—Entonces puedes correrte ahora.

Como si su cuerpo hubiera sido apretado y luego liberado, un orgasmo corrió a través de ella con tal fuerza que se habría caído si Edward no hubiera tenido su brazo alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola. Ella podía sentirle palpitando en su interior, llenando el condón de semen. Todo su cuerpo se tensó detrás de ella, después se relajó mientras el último temblor la recorría. Todo lo que ella podía hacer por el momento era simplemente recostarse contra él e intentar respirar regularmente.

Pero sus ojos seguían desviándose a la escena delante de ella. Vio a la mujer en la cruz de San Andrés convulsionando con su propio clímax y la mujer azotada suplicando a su compañero que la follara. Tan intenso como había sido su orgasmo, Bella estaba segura de que si se quedaban allí otro momento ella estaría lista para correrse otra vez.

Por suerte sintió la mano de Edward moviéndose detrás de ella cuando cerró la cremallera de sus pantalones, luego alisó su vestido sobre sus caderas. Cogiendo la mano de ella se agachó, recogió la tanga y lo metió en su bolsillo.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa ahora —le dijo.

Ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza su acuerdo.

* * *

**Hola amores, aquí un nuevo capítulo, paso a decirles que iremos en un camino lento, será de 1 en 1 las adaptaciones no de 2 ya que no he tenido tiempo para leer y saber si tienen el nivel para ustedes; espero que me sepan comprender.**

**Xoxo A A**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Bella estaba ubicada sobre la enorme cama de Edward, las manos esposadas juntas y además atadas a uno de los listones en la cabecera. Los tobillos estaban atados a los postes bajos en cada esquina de los pies y las almohadas debajo de sus nalgas elevaban su coño.

Cuando habían llegado a la casa de Edward, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera eran las diez. Habían pasado tantas cosas, habían asaltado sus sentidos y su cerebro, que estaba segura de que debía ser cerca de la mañana. Pero no, aquí se encontraban en su dormitorio y en lugar de estar intimidada acerca de lo que él tenía en mente, resentida de su deseo obvio de dominar, ella encontraba su cuerpo tan excitado que casi temblaba.

Edward se sentaba desnudo con las piernas cruzadas entre los muslos, meciendo un tazón de agua caliente contra su estomago. Había rociado cada centímetro de su montículo con el refrescante gel de afeitar y daba lentas pasadas para quitar cada tramo de pelo pubiano.

Al principio había estado nerviosa sobre ello, pero entonces pensó_._

_¿__A__ho__r__a __d__e __q__ué __e__s__t__oy __n__e__rvi__osa?__D__e__b__e__rí__a __h__a__b__e__r __s__id__o __l__a __pr__i__me__r__a __n__oche __q__u__e __n__o__s conoc__i__m__os. __O __e__l__ m__o__m__e__n__t__o __e__n __q__ue no__s__o__tr__os __e__n__tr__a__m__os __e__n __e__l__ P__e__r__e__g__ri__n__e__._

Nerviosa no, no sabía cómo describir como se sentía. De hecho, se sintió avergonzada por sentir filtrarse liquido de la vagina, prueba de su excitación instantánea. Los dedos flacos de Edward, tiraron y tiraron con cuidado de la piel, manteniéndola tirante para pasar la navaja de afeitar.

—Tu coño es tan hermoso —dijo él—. Quiero que lo tengas desnudo todo el tiempo —alzó la mirada, limpiando la navaja de afeitar en el tazón del agua, luego deslizando su dedo sobre su coño—. Sin embargo, por mucho que me guste que te afeites, quiero que vayas a un spa donde sean especialistas en depilación.

Sonrío abiertamente y paso la punta de un dedo sobre su clítoris.

Bella sintió las paredes de su coño temblar cuando la tocó allí. Edward rozó más contra el aumentado clítoris, poniéndola más caliente. Él había estado jugando con el manojo de nervios todo el tiempo durante el que había estado afeitándola. Ella tuvo que concentrarse con mucha fuerza para reunir las palabras que quería decir.

—No sé adónde ir.

—No te preocupes. Yo lo haré. Voy a cuidar de ello —él trabajo con mucho cuidado, dando pasadas cortas y fáciles. Movió una manopla sobre todo su montículo, y luego limpio los labios interiores y la entrada a la vagina—. Todo listo.

Se inclinó y lamió la piel que acababa de desvelar, con golpes rápidos de su lengua le provocó un placer que se impulsó a través de su cuerpo. Una y otra vez él lamió la piel suave hasta que ella pensó que se volvería loca. Luego aspiró su clítoris con la boca, jugueteando con su lengua y deslizando dos dedos dentro de su vagina. Sus músculos automáticamente se apretaron sobre ellos.

—¿Quieres correrte, Bella?

—Sí. Por favor —jadeo ella—. Hazme correr —tratando de mover sus caderas.

Se rió de ella.

—Todavía no. No hasta que diga que puedes. Recuerda siempre. Solo puedes correrte cuando te de permiso. ¿Podrás recordar eso?

—S-sí —apretó los dientes, conteniendo las ondas de sensaciones.

—Muy bien. Tengo algo para que hagas antes —se levantó del sitio y fue a dejar el tazón y la navaja de afeitar.

Bella se sentó sobre la cama tan excitada que tuvo miedo de que su cuerpo llegara solo al clímax debido a las sensaciones que viajan a través de ella. Mordió su labio inferior con todas sus fuerzas en un esfuerzo para mantener el control. Los dedos de Edward habían tocado una sinfonía sobre su piel durante la sesión de afeitado y la boca sobre su clítoris la condujo más alto. Pero profundamente dentro de ella sabía que era solo el comienzo de las actividades de esa noche.

Lo que la sorprendió fue lo mucho que de repente lo ansío. ¿Qué paso con la vieja Bella y quien era este mujer totalmente sensual y sexual que había tomado su lugar?

¡Infierno! ¿Quién sabía que con cuarenta y cinco años, estaría cautivada totalmente por el estilo de vida D/s? Obviamente ella se había estado ocultando toda su vida adulta. Su intenso deseo cumplido era tan espantoso como la reacción de su cuerpo.

Cuando Edward regresó a la habitación, sus ojos dibujaron automáticamente su magnífico cuerpo. Era alto, ancho de espaldas, con el pelo negro que cubría su pecho y un estomago plano. Su polla se levantó con orgullo de su nido de rizos, el peso de sus testículos colgaba contra los musculosos muslos. Ella todavía se acordaba de cómo había tomado su polla la otra mañana y esperaba que él le dejara hacerlo otra vez. No. Le _e__xi__g__i__e__r__a_que ella lo hiciera.

Él soltó los grilletes de la cama y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Quiero que te arrodilles delante de mí, Bella —ordenó él, con una voz fuerte y con autoridad—. Ahora.

Ella hizo como él le pidió, a la espera de la siguiente orden.

—Pon las manos detrás de tu culo.

Obedientemente ella lo hizo así. Lo siguiente que notó, fueron los suaves puños de cuero que se habían encajado en su lugar y conectado entre sí.

—Voy a vendarte los ojos, Bella. Quiero que aprendas a usar tus otros sentidos, para ver cuánto mejora la experiencia cuando no puedes ver nada.

Él colocó una longitud de satén suave contra sus ojos y se lo ató detrás de la cabeza. Ella oyó sus pies sobre la alfombra cuando se alejo, hacia atrás.

—Inhala, Bella. Respira hondo. ¿Qué descubres con la nariz? Ella inhalo profundamente.

—Lavanda.

—Muy bien. Encendí unas velas. La lavanda tiende a calmar, un efecto calmante, de modo que no importa lo que hagamos, tu cuerpo no tendrá miedo.

Ella recorrió con la punta de la lengua su labio inferior.

—No tengo miedo, Edward. Confío en ti.

—Bien. Ese es el ingrediente más esencial de una relación D/s. Sin él, no hay una verdadera relación. Ahora, hay una cosa más a tener en cuenta.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Necesitamos una palabra segura. Tú necesitas una palabra de seguridad. Si en cualquier momento las cosas van más allá del punto que puedes manejar o hay algo que no puedes hacer de ningún modo, entonces usas esa palabra y nos detendremos.

Su estomago dio un vuelco. ¿Sería aquella palabra el final de ellos dos? Él ya estaba en su sangre, como una droga de la que nunca podría deshacerse.

—¿Detener la relación?

Ella misma quiso darse un golpe en la frente.

—Una palabra de seguridad, ¿no? Siento mi estupidez y lapso mental. Sólo puedo decir que tú tienes mi cerebro tan podrido que ha dejado de funcionar.

Ella había aprendido lo suficiente acerca de las palabras de seguridad en los lugares que había visitado. Que idiota debía de pensar que era ella.

—Una palabra de seguridad —estuvo de acuerdo él, riéndose suavemente —. No, mi Bella. Pararemos lo que estemos haciendo. No preveo detener esta relación en absoluto. Así que dame una palabra seguridad. ¿Cuál será?

—Fuegos artificiales —surgió simplemente de su boca.

—¿Fuegos artificiales? —Ella cabeceó.

—Ahí es donde te conocí. En los fuegos artificiales.

—Bien, entonces. Será fuegos artificiales —sus manos ahuecaron sus mejillas e inclinó su rostro sobre ella. Le dio un largo y lento beso en los labios, la lengua empujó dentro de su boca, probándola. Entonces retrocedió.

—¡Chupa mi polla, Bella! Sé que no puedes llegar con las manos, pero ese es el modo en el que lo quiero. La sostendré para ti, y sentirás mis dedos contra tus labios. Chupa Bella. Mámala bien.

Tragando y una vez ajustado el equilibrio sobre las rodillas, ella abrió la boca ampliamente. La punta de la polla descansó sobre su labio inferior,

luego deslizó una pulgada dentro. Bella cerró sus labios alrededor de ella, lamiendo la cabeza como había hecho la otra vez. Pero esta vez se sentía más cómoda, más segura de sí misma, por lo que usó la punta de su lengua para juguetear con la gruesa punta y la raja en la cabeza.

Una pulgada a la vez Edward se alojó en su suave boca, silbó con placer cuando sus dientes rozaron la cubierta suave y aterciopelada y ella comenzó a chupar el pesado eje. Después de un poco de experimentación ella descubrió lo fácil que era utilizar sus mejillas para crear una mayor aspiración. Escogió un ritmo usando sus labios y sus mejillas y añadiendo su lengua para añadir sensaciones adicionales.

Tenía razón acerca de que todos sus sentidos estaban alerta cuando ella no podía ver. Se sentía cada ondulación de su polla, inhalo el olor almizclé de su cuerpo, probó el sabor de su piel. Y todo el tiempo el aroma de lavanda acompañado de la suave música la seducía.

Edward hizo exactamente lo que dijo que haría. Cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia delante para dejar que su polla se deslizara más dentro en la boca, sintió sus dedos alrededor de la raíz del grueso eje, manteniéndola firme para ella.

—¿Estas caliente, Bella? —su voz era baja y áspera, su respiración irregular—. ¿Quieres correrte?

Ella agitó su cabeza, sus labios se deslizaron hacia arriba y hacia debajo de su eje cuando ella lo hizo.

—Sí, eres una buena chica, quizás voy a dejarte correr después de esto. Vamos, Bella. Estoy casi ahí.

Ella sintió el pulso del eje en su boca y el ritmo de sus caderas aumentó. Chupó con todas sus fuerzas, usando la lengua y los dientes y en ese momento él estuvo ahí, bombeando, el chorro de semen en su garganta. Trago tan rápido como podía, tratando desesperadamente de no dejar escapar ninguna gota por las esquinas de su boca. Sus manos le agarraron los hombros, los dedos se apretaron sobre su piel, aflojando solo cuando el último chorro había sido bombeado en ella y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse.

—Buena chica —susurró, deslizando su polla de su boca—. Creo que te has ganado un pequeño placer.

Dejando los ojos vendados y las esposas en su lugar, él la ayudo a tumbarse en la cama, esta vez sobre su estomago. Ella sintió como colocaba almohadas debajo de modo que su culo estuviera en alto en el aire. Entonces los puños de los tobillos fueron reatados otra vez, exponiendo cada pulgada de ella a la mirada fija de Edward. Tembló con la deliciosa oscuridad del momento.

—¿Alguna vez has sido follada por el culo, Bella? —él acaricio las mejillas de sus nalgas, sus dedos se arrastraban sobre su piel.

—No —Apenas pudo pronunciar la palabra.

—Es mi lugar favorito para jugar, pero hay que prepararte para ello. Sus dedos acariciaron la hendidura, haciendo una pausa para juguetear en el rosetón fruncido de su ano. Ella sabía que los jugos goteaban de su coño. La sonrisita perezosa de Edward la avisaba de que él podía ver su líquido fluir de ella.

—Creo que te va a gustar esto, mi Bella. Sí.

Entonces una punta estrecha sondó su agujero y lo siguiente que noto fue un gel frío lanzado un chorro en ella. Fue seguido de uno de los dedos de Edward, masajeando el gel en sus tejidos. Picos de placer se condujeron por su cuerpo, pero cuando él añadió un segundo dedo, ella trató de alejarse.

—Suave —dijo—. No luches. Respira por la boca, empuja hacia atrás. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No puedo.

Inesperadamente una palmada picante aterrizó en una mejilla de su trasero.

—No me niegues, Bella. Cuando haces eso, tengo que castigarte.

Una segunda palmada, aterrizó en la otra mejilla. Le llevó un momento comprender que el dolor en realidad era placer que pulsaba profundamente en su matriz y comenzó a palpitar. Sin pensar empujó de nuevo contra la mano de Edward.

—Buena chica. Ahora se siente bien, ¿Verdad?

—Mmm —ella cabeceó con la cabeza.

—Te gusta este castigo demasiado. Muy bien, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

Esta vez cuando él insertó los dedos en su recto, respiró por la boca como él le dijo y empujó contra la presión.

—Iba a esperar para esto, sabes —su voz era ronca mientras sus dedos sondeaban las profundidades íntimas de su canal trasero—. ¿Pero sabes porque ya no? —él se inclinó hacia abajo y colocó un beso suave sobre cada nalga, luego le dio a cada una otra palmada picante.

—No —ella gimió—. No, no lo sé.

—Primera razón. Vi como te entusiasmo ver que le sucedía lo mismo a otra persona esta noche. Pero la segunda razón es la principal. Nadie alguna vez te ha jodido aquí antes. Voy a ser el primero… y el ultimo.

¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, Bella?

—Sí. No. No lo sé —lo único que sabía era la inmensa presión en su culo, el parpadeo de algo oscuro dentro de ella, el calor de las palmadas que viajaron a una velocidad retorcida a su coño. Quiso hablar. Quiso que le hiciera cosas a su cuerpo.

Él saco sus dedos y se inclinó sobre ella, por lo que sus labios estaban en su oído.

—Esto va a ser más que solo una noche. Esto voy a hacerlo mío. Permanentemente. Ha sido menos de una semana y ya mataría a cualquier persona que te tocase. No es solo mi polla la que está afectada, Bella, es mi corazón. ¿Te impresiona esto? ¿Te hacer querer huir?

Ella no sabía de qué tenía más miedo, de perderlo o de quedarse con él.

—Soy muy mala con las relaciones.

—Eso es porque no has tenido una buena relación. Voy a cambiar todo eso.

Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo, entre sus muslos y acarició su mojada raja.

—¿Qué pasa si te desilusionas de mí? ¿Si lamentas haber comenzado con esto?

Puso la boca cerca de su oído.

—Eso, Bella, nunca va a pasar. Por favor créeme.

Trato de moverse bajo él mientras buscaba las palabras.

—Yo no sabía que tendría este estilo de vida sexual, Bella. Y eso no es algo que se pueda cambiar ¿Entiendes?

Bella intentó menearse contra sus dedos, para restregar su clítoris contra él, pero deliberadamente se mantuvo lejos de aquel nudo apretado.

—Entonces esta noche, cuando vi lo excitada que estabas en Peregrine. Cuando vi como aceptabas las cosas que quería hacer…. Jesús, Bella, fue como si alguien me diese un regalo. No puedo esperar más para hacerte mía. La vida es demasiado corta. ¿Voy demasiado rápido para ti, Bella?

¿Era él? Cautivada y asombrada por su sexualidad recién despertada, Bella no estaba segura de que fuera lo suficiente rápido. Ella quería agarrar todo, como si de repente pudiera desaparecer.

Sus dedos ocupados siguieron atormentándola.

—Pero primero te lo voy a mostrar todo.

—¿To-Todo? —tartamudeo ella.

—Quiero que pases todo el fin de semana conmigo. Quiero que aprendas como puede ser nuestra relación —sus dedos burlones en su raja se conducían hasta su mente—. Entonces será cuando tú decidas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ella no podía pensar, su cuerpo estaba tan excitado. Las imágenes oscuras que corrían por su mente la estimularon aun más.

—Yo…. Sí. Me parece bien —apenas susurró las palabras.

—Buena chica —pellizcó los labios externos de su coño muy ligeramente.

Su cuerpo estaba consumido por un fuego que quemaba cada pulgada de su piel y llameaba aun más caliente en su matriz. ¿Cómo infiernos, se suponía, mantendría una conversación? _A__z__ó__t__a__m__e_. Quiso gritar ella.

_Am__á__rr__a__me__. __H__a__z __l__o __q__ue __q__u__i__e__r__as __con__m__i__g__o, __p__e__r__o __so__l__o __q__u__i__e__r__o __co__r__r__e__r__me__. Soy__ t__u__ya__, __soy__ t__u__y__a._

Pero un pensamiento se mantenía en su turbada mente y no podía hacerlo desaparecer.

—La gente hablará….

Él se inclinó hacia atrás y ella sintió otra palmada picante.

—Que digan lo que quieran. Ellos no pueden tocarnos. Sólo si les dejamos. Y esta será la última vez que vamos a hablar de esto.

Todo el tiempo que él había estado hablando, permaneció tocando una sinfonía sobre los inflamados labios de su coño. Ahora sintió un toque contra su ano estirado y despacio empujó el camino.

—¿Recuerdas el plug anal que vimos? —pregunto él—. ¿El inflable? Eso es lo que estoy haciendo aquí, Bella. Cuando este todo dentro de tu culo, voy a bombearlo despacio, entonces te estirará un poco cada vez.

La apretó al principio pero luego la sensación de plenitud se extendió a lo largo de su cuerpo y comenzó a bailar un ritmo adulador. Ella trató de mover sus caderas pero Edward la azotó otra vez.

—No antes de que te lo diga. Recuerda siempre por mi orden.

Por fin pareció que el consolador estaba donde él quería, y ella le sintió moverse de nuevo. Entonces sus dedos separaron sus labios y una superficie resbaladiza, un dildo, fue empujado dentro en su canal.

—No puedo… —comenzó, segura de que ella no podía aceptar ambos juguetes pero otra vez Edward la azotó. Muy ligeramente, igual que había visto que hacía el hombre en _P__e__r__e__g__ri__ne_. Los azotes eran ahora una estimulación, tanto que ella se preguntó cómo podía inventar mas modos de incurrir en ellos.

—Tú puedes —dijo él—. Solamente respira por la boca y déjame hacer el trabajo.

El hecho de no poder ver, solo aumentaba las sensaciones que la consumían. Pronto el consolador era lo único que había en su vagina y ella no podía creer lo caliente que esto la hizo sentir.

—Ahora, mi Bella, un pequeño placer para ti. Pero recuerda, no puedes correrte a no ser que yo te de permiso.

Él apretó la parte inferior del dildo y este comenzó a vibrar. Cuando lo hizo, Edward manipuló el plug, soltando el aire para volver a inflarlo de nuevo.

Bella se volvió loca. La necesidad de culminar fue tan fuerte que no creía poder resistirlo. Pero Edward la palmeó otra vez y le advirtió que esperase hasta que le diera permiso. Ella mordió su labio inferior, con fuerza. No quiso decepcionarle y desobedecerle en su primera noche, juntos, en esta nueva relación. Pero Dios, su cuerpo estaba fuera de sí.

Y entonces le ocurrió algo extraño. Equilibrada sobre el borde, de repente su mente la llevo a un lugar diferente, un lugar de tal felicidad inesperada que la impresionó. A pesar de su necesidad de correrse, este lugar le dio un placer increíble.

El olor de lavanda la calmó y la música tejió un suave capullo alrededor de ella. Esperando su próxima orden, su cuerpo estaba completamente bajo el hechizo de Edward y nunca había sentido tal alegría. Ella no tenía que esforzarse para llegar, no tenía que luchar por la menor satisfacción, no tenía que hacerlo ella misma. Edward cuidaría de ella.

Fue la sensación de mayor liberación que había tenido nunca.

—¿Bella? —la voz de Edward sonaba como si viniera de muy lejos.

El dildo tarareaba afanosamente y el plug estiraba su recto con un movimiento de ondulación. Sus pechos eran de fuego, sus pezones más duros que los diamantes. Y ella sabía que la nata de su excitación seguía rezumando de su empapada raja.

—¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas?

Ella sintió el cuerpo de Edward sobre el suyo, sus labios en su oído, su voz baja calmada, pero al mismo tiempo exigente. Todo lo que podía murmurar era un zumbido que sonaba más bien como un gemido.

—Has sido una buena chica, cariño. Tan buena que ahora te voy a dejar correrte.

Él alcanzó entre sus piernas y pellizcó su clítoris. Esto y su permiso era todo lo que necesito. El orgasmo pasó vertiginosamente a través de su cuerpo con una fuerza de diez huracanes. Los espasmos de su coño y los sonidos guturales de su apretado culo no fueron como nada que hubiera escuchado antes salir de su boca. Ella estaba segura que su cuerpo se rompería en dos tal cómo se estremecía y temblaba con fuerza.

Y todo el tiempo Edward masajeaba su clítoris y le susurraba.

En el momento exacto en que estaba segura de que no podría vivir un segundo más, todo se detuvo. El consolador resbaló de su coño, el extremo del plug fue quitado lentamente de su culo y Edward beso sus hombros y cuello, acariciándola hasta que los temblores terminaron.

_¡Él __h__iz__o __e__s__t__o __p__or __m__í__!__¡Él __m__e __di__o __e__s__t__o!__¡__Y __t__o__d__o __l__o __q__ue __t__u__v__e __q__ue __hac__e__r __f__ue __d__ej__a__rl__e a __é__l__!_

La realidad era tan alarmante que ella tuvo que revisarlo en su agotada mente dos o tres veces antes de que pudiera entenderlo. Ahora ella sabía lo que quiso decir Edward sobre dejar el control, para regresarlo más de lo que una podría imaginarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él al fin. Ella giró la cabeza y sonrío.

—Nunca he estado mejor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Joder, me he quedado tan fría como creo que ustedes lo están ahora; siempre suelo avisar cuando el final se acerca, pero me ha tomado desprevenida también. Grazie a todas las que leyeron conmigo. Grazie por los reviews, alertas y favoritos lory24, emily-FC, lunha222, nesines, Maru-chan1296, Angie Masen, anamart05, tamara1986, isabellabellinab, maferpatts, covaric, sarita21, MUSFU, kmi cullen, abys, Ely Cullen M, beakis, nini18, NaChiKa Cullen, carliztwilight, luzdeluna2012, Inue.A.S Cullen, Gatita Swan, BarbyBells, Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, EdbeLL MaNseN, cullen's nicky, kikicullenswan, Yumel22, MARIE8878, AlejaBorrayo, Lisa Cullen 92, shaky93, bella-maru, vidita142, ErandiLina, marjhoncullen, nmt1525, anmaray, SabrinaCullenBlack, Aries AL, Joss D Cullen, Aliapr-peke, namy33, perl rose swan, ev76, alejandraLoGa, ela fordyce, Aliena Cullen y a todas las lectoras sileciosas y anónimas.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Estaban en la cocina de Edward. Bella llevaba solo una de sus camisetas viejas. Los tobillos inmovilizados a las patas de la silla, las manos a los lados, atadas con una soga que pasaba bajo la silla. Edward había retorcido bufandas de seda en una serie de nudos complicados que se enrollaban alrededor de sus pechos y bajo la raja de su ano. Dos nudos se apretaban con precisión contra su clítoris y en su agujero. Sin embargo, ella se movía en la silla, rozándose seductoramente contra ella.

Edward fue parte del desayuno que le había preparado, alimentándola con su mano, los diminutos mordiscos de salchichas picantes y huevos revueltos, más esponjosos que alguna vez había comido.

Cuando se despertó esa mañana, después de una noche de la más intrincada y satisfecha actividad sexual, le llenó de asombro cómo se sintió liberada.

Toda su vida, había reflexionado mientras estaba en la cama al lado de Edward, había sido limitada por sus propias inhibiciones. Asfixiando a la verdadera persona que gritaba por escapar. Lamentaba no poder recuperar los años con Riley antes. Si hubiera tenido alguien que supiese adonde ir, nunca habría encontrado a Edward.

_¡__Edward__!_

La llave de su sexualidad oculta, su necesidad cruda, su deseo sexual de ser dominada, que la condujo al mayor placer que alguna vez había conocido. La revelación bailaba todavía en su cabeza, liberando corrientes de felicidad.

—Me gusta esta risa —le dijo Edward—. Enciende tu rostro y me muestra la felicidad dentro de ti.

—Soy feliz —dijo en cuanto tragó el alimento de su boca—. Muy feliz, de improviso. Increíblemente feliz.

Sus ojos de esmeraldas se oscurecieron a un gris profundo cuando su mirada sostuvo la suya.

—No sabes cómo me hace sentir esto. Si este modo de vivir te hubiera asustado, no estoy seguro de lo que hubiera hecho.

Un pensamiento brincó espontáneamente en su cerebro. Mojó su labio inferior con la lengua y soltó:

—El pelo de mi coño se volverá gris.

Edward se echó a reír, luego se apoyó hacia delante para besar su mejilla.

—No si lo mantenemos depilado. Además me gusta el pelo gris. Hace juego con mis ojos —N/A el personaje original tiene los ojos grises—.

—Se serio. Intento advertirte algo.

—Y yo estoy haciendo caso omiso de ello. Tenemos que superar ese complejo que tienes con la edad. Después de ver tu placer, puedo argumentar y desechar tus miedos tontos sobre la edad, con un chasquido de mis dedos.

Se agachó para tirar de las bufandas e inspeccionó con la mano su estado.

—Empapada ya. Adoro verte desvalida y animada como estás. Podría jugar contigo durante horas, mirando la piel rosada por el rubor, tus pezones endurecidos, sintiendo como tu líquido baña mi mano.

_T__i__e__ne razón. Me __ha __abi__e__rto __a __una __vida __d__e __plac__e__r __que __sólo __so__ñé __e__n s__e__cr__e__to. __Durante __años __ignoré __e__sto. __Es __hora __de __abra__z__ar __la __d__i__f__e__r__e__ncia,__n__o __e__l__e__var __m__ás ob__j__e__cio__n__e__s._

Edward se levantó y comenzó a limpiar la mesa.

−Después de ducharnos y vestirnos, creo que podríamos bajar al Riverwalk.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Sólo tengo el vestido que lleve anoche. No es demasiado apropiado por el día.

—No te preocupes —lamió su oído—. Vamos, compraremos ropa primero.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Y luego te compró una sorpresa. Pero no antes de mi invitación de mañana.

Con los platos apilados en el fregadero, la desató de la silla y la condujo por la escalera al dormitorio. Una vez allí, tiró de la camiseta sobre su cabeza y la sacudió al lado.

—¿Qué placer está en su lista para hoy? —preguntó— ¿Y cuál, por favor me vas a dar?

—Ah —rió—. Realmente me gusta el modo en que dices esto. Me favorece enormemente. Ponte encima de la cama Bella sobre tus manos y rodillas.

_¿__V__a a hac__e__rl__o?__A__noc__h__e __di__j__o __q__ue __q__u__e__rí__a __f__o__ll__ar __m__i __cu__l__o, __hac__e__rm__e s__u__y__a._

Pero anoche había ido más de aclimatarla a las cosas que él quería, de prepararla para el asalto final. ¿Lo iba a hacer ahora, antes de que se marcharan a casa? ¿Entonces su marca estaría sobre ella para que todos la vieran?

Hizo lo que le pidió, esperando para ver si le vendaba otra vez los ojos. Él lo hizo.

—Usando todos los sentidos ¿recuerdas? —le recordó.

Ella cabeceó, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Cuando sintió la punta del tubo del lubricante, el sondeo de su ano caldeó su cuerpo y cada nervio envió una alarma.

Estaba lista para ser tocada por sus dedos, les dio la bienvenida cuando masajearon con gel en los tejidos sensibles.

—Creo que el plug hizo su trabajo anoche, aunque estamos lejos de haber terminado con ello. Pero tengo que tomar este camino ahora. No puedo esperar más. Tengo que marcarte con mi cuerpo.

Ella oyó el sonido familiar del látex y entonces el sondeo de su pene en su ano, empujando en su apretado músculo. Recordó lo que le había dicho él, tomó aliento profundamente y relajó su ano. El doloroso estiramiento se alivió cuando él resbaló más dentro de ella. Pero entonces ella ya no podía esperar más. Él la había preparado la última noche, su cuerpo pedía a gritos su reclamación. Empujó con fuerza y sintió entrar su última pulgada.

—¡Sí! —gritó, y comenzó a mecerse empalada sobre su eje.

—Jesús, Bella, reduce la velocidad —la voz de Edward era ronca por la tensión— no quiero venirme en los primeros segundos.

Pero ella no podía ayudarle, el placer era tan intenso. Entonces sintió la palmada en su nalga, más palmadas, en un lado y en otro.

—Mi orden Bella ¿recuerdas? Más despacio.

Ella inspiró profundamente y se obligó a detenerse. Pero las palmadas siguieron.

—Intento enseñarte una lección, pero tengo la sensación de que no es castigo para ti.

—Ah, lo es —gritó ella—. Castígame más. —La risa de Edward fue larga.

—¿Cómo fui tan afortunado de encontrarte? Alguien cuidó de mí.

Las palmadas cesaron y él se estiró entre sus piernas para alcanzar su clítoris.

—No te corras Bella. Te diré cuando —él se inclinó y remontó a besos a lo largo de su espina dorsal—. Cuenta como me sentiste ¿te gustó? Dime Bella.

En palabras vacilantes ella describió con detalle cómo le había parecido a las otras veces. Mientras ella hablaba sentía engrosarse el pene en su culo y su respiración era más fuerte y su voz desigual.

—Voy a correrme, amor. Y voy a llevarte conmigo. Ahora Bella, ahora.

Él rasguñó con la uña ligeramente a lo largo de su clítoris y ella explotó, justo en el momento en que el primer chorro de esperma dentro del látex en su culo.

No podía creer que después de los orgasmos de anoche, la estimulación la agitaría con un tremendo orgasmo como el que estaba teniendo en este momento. Pero sintió el placer y comprendió que mientras él estaba controlándola, ella le daba placer con su libertad, su aceptación. Aquel pensamiento solo la catapultó a otro punto culminante de rotura, los temblores, sacudidas y pulsaciones habían disminuido.

Edward rodó de lado y la atrajo hacia él. Acarició su cuerpo susurrando cosas eróticas al oído.

—Estaremos bien juntos Bella. Tengo tanto para enseñarte y tú estás tan dispuesta. No hay ningún final a la vista, al menos para mí.

Ella colocó su mano sobre la suya y unió sus dedos.

—Dijiste que deberías follarme todo el fin de semana, pero creo que no va a cambiar nada en mi mente. Soy más feliz de lo que lo había sido alguna vez en mi vida.

El colocó un rastro de besos en su cuello.

—En ese caso el regalo que tenía en mente será perfecto.

**xoxo**

Escogieron una de las mesas exteriores en el Riverwalk, directamente al lado del estrecho y serpenteante río San Antonio. Asentados bajo un toldo vistoso, Bella bebió a sorbos un helado margarita y se preguntó cómo había tenido tanta suerte. Hacía una semana su vida era descolorida y depresiva. Ahora todo era más brillante, la vida era más viva, deslumbrante y ella se sentía más vital que en cualquier otra época de su vida. Primero habían ido de compras a una pequeña tienda de moda chic, dónde el dueño no dijo nada de una mujer con vestido de coctel a las once de la mañana. Edward había sido muy firme en las cosas que había escogido para ella. No era tanto órdenes, como sugerencias acompañadas de elogios.

Ella se sintió joven y fresca con la blusa roja de seda y pantalones grises de lino, riendo con el hombre al otro lado de la mesa. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban la plata intrincadamente tallada y la gargantilla de oro que él había comprado y había cerrado alrededor de su cuello.

—Mi cuello Bella —le dijo− ahora todo el mundo sabrá que eres mía.

—¿Es legal ser tan feliz? —le preguntó.

—Si no lo es —él sonrió abiertamente, luego su rostro se serenó—. Estate segura Bella, podría pedirte cosas con las que estarías incómoda.

Ella arrugó su frente.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Ir a Peregrine? Pienso que lo llevé bastante bien anoche y fue mi primera vez.

Él asintió.

—Esto y otras cosas.

—¿Cómo qué? —ella bebió a sorbos su bebida.

—¿Qué pasaría si quisiera que pasearas desnuda por la casa, listos para joder de cualquier manera y en cualquier momento que quisiera?

Un aire de travesura se arrastró por ella.

—En ese caso yo esperaría que fueras bastante inventivo y que no se hiciese aburrido por repetir demasiado.

Edward se echó a reír, dejó su bebida y alcanzó su mano.

—Te amo Bella. Traes alegría a mi vida —estudió su cara—. A veces trabajo largas jornadas, lo sabes. Y a menudo tengo viajes que me llevan tres o cuatro días. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Ella se encogió.

—Mencionaste algo sobre conseguir un trabajo. Tengo el dinero del divorcio, no soy indigente.

—Eso es tu dinero —descartó él—. Tengo dinero más que suficiente para cuidar de nosotros. Haz lo que desees.

—Sólo pensé que podría llevar tiempo decidir lo que quiero hacer.

—Bien. Hasta podría tener una sugerencia o dos —su mano se apretó sobre la suya—. Prepárate. Aquí viene nuestro amigo mutuo con Carmen, nos ha descubierto como una serpiente tras una mangosta.

—Bien, hola —Carmen se acercó campante hasta su mesa, sus ojos ávidos recorriéndoles a ambos—. Qué sorpresa verlos a los dos aquí juntos.

—Es agradable verte también —Bella estuvo orgullosa de su control.

—Lo siento tanto Bella. Esperaba que encontraras a alguien en la fiesta del Cuatro de Julio, pero adivino… —su voz se calmó.

—Ah, pero lo hice —Bella podía sentir la curva de su sonrisa burlona—. Encontré a Edward.

Las cejas de Carmen volaron hasta la línea del pelo.

—Bien sí, pero yo esperaba, después de todo, alguien más de tu edad. Edward es agradable para almorzar pero… ¡Ah! Es alguien para cumplir.

¿Verdad?

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y destellaron.

—En realidad, Carmen, Bella va conmigo. Fue una atracción inmediata, supongo que te lo hemos de agradecer.

Bella pensó que Carmen se quedaba de piedra.

—¡Oh! Oh Dios mío…, no es... quiero decir no es...

—Muy feliz —terminó Edward por ella—, ahora, si nos perdonas, no quiero ser grosero pero el camarero se acerca con nuestro almuerzo.

En el momento que Carmen se distanció de ellos, vieron como sacaba de un tirón el móvil y marcaba un número.

—La línea de chismes trabajará a pleno rendimiento esta noche —advirtió Bella.

—Espero que sí. La gente ha de saber que estoy fuera del mercado. —Esperó hasta que el camarero colocó los platos en la mesa, luego apoyada hacia delante.

—Si dices la palabra "edad" tendré que llevarte a casa y castigarte con el consolador púrpura.

Bella sonrió abiertamente se inclinó hacia delante y susurró:

—Edad.

**FIN**

* * *

**Se supone que debería publicar la sumisa insumisa (que prometí), pero al ser nueva la escritora (para mí), y no la he leído, prefiero publicar una que ya todas conocemos. Brynn Paulin con Edward does Bella (Dick does Jane). 5to libro de la serie Taboo wishes**

_**Argumento**_

Ver a Bella correr… Cuando la agente inmobiliaria Bella Swan se citó con Edward hace unos meses, algo falló. Incluso ahora, sabe que él está ocultando algo, pero qué, no tiene ni idea. No importa. Está en su pasado, y ella está buscando lo que realmente quiere - un Dom.

Ver a Edward… con miedo de asustar a Bella con su verdadera naturaleza, el Dr. Edward Cullen ocultó su lado dominante, con la esperanza de que se sintiese cómoda con su estilo de vida. Poco sabía que lo que ella realmente quería era lo mismo que él más había necesitado darle.

Bella ha sido una chica mala, mala… y ahora, Edward está listo para hacerse cargo de ese problema. Con cuidado, él consigue convencerla de que vaya su casa, con pretexto de querer venderla. Bella no tarda en descubrir su sala de juegos BDSM escondida detrás de una cerradura y llave. Antes de que ella lo sepa, Edward la tiene sobre sus rodillas y desciende por un camino hacia el placer que nunca imaginó, con un hombre que nunca esperó tener.


End file.
